Thunderhearts
by Tikislona
Summary: TRADUCCION. Siete años despues de AWE. Alguien accidentalmente revela sus misteriosas habilidades de no solo traer a fantasmas sino también de poner en peligro a todos los miembros de la familia Sparrow. Post. ¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?
1. Chapter 1

**Thunderhearts**

Después de largo, pero largo tiempo he regresado. Jajaja. Espero que les de gusto que este de regreso tanto como a mí. También tengo que decirles, o más bien suplicarles que me tengan paciencia o más bien tengo que decir, que nos tengan paciencia. Pues tanto yo como Florencia tenemos en estos días muchas cosas que hacer, pero aun así, ella sigue escribiendo y yo continuare traduciendo.

El fic aun no está terminado, y yo apenas acabo de empezar la traducción. Llevo tan solo dos capítulos completos, así que les traeré un capitulo nuevo cada semana. De verdad que no puedo hacer más.

Hasta donde va Flor en es fic, pinta muy bien, como todo lo que ella hace. Creo que no hay mejor garantía que su solo nombre.

Ok esta es otra traducción. Una historia más de mi autora favorita y la única a la que he traducido. Ustedes ya saben las razones.

**N/A:** Este fic iba a ser un one-short, pero me temo que va a tener más de diez capítulos (**N/T:** Tikis es feliz por ello) técnicamente la historia se desarrolla unos años después del final de ¿Nos conocimos antes? Pero si no han leído esta historia por favor tengan en cuenta los siguientes aspectos:

Blaxton es hijo de Jack y Elizabeth, quien a través de una lamentable y totalmente imprevisible serie de circunstancias se convirtió en inmortal. (sin embargo nadie aparte de sus padres lo sabe)

Bill Turner es el capitán del Holandés Errante.

Barbosa esta muerto (no fue fácil lograrlo, así que no lo traeré de regreso sin importar que suceda)

Este capítulo es, creo yo una introducción, así que es corto. La mayoría de este fic tiene capítulos cortos, pero, conociendo a Florencia quizás más adelante, los haga más largos.

Bueno sin más que agregar, solo le digo que disfruten y que estoy muy feliz de haber regresado.

**Thunderhearts**

**Capítulo I**

"¿Mamá no quieres hablar de fantasmas?" Blaxton preguntó con asombro mirando a Elizabeth, quien se había puesto de pie, de donde los tres habían estados sentados en la cubierta.

"Bueno, creo que voy a ir a la cocina para ver si tenemos algo digno de comer para semejantes invitados, en caso que elijan aparecerse." Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa, sacudiéndole la cabeza a Jack cuando Blaxton apartó su mirada de ella.

Jack le dedico un pequeño mohín, mientras Blaxton fue a examinar todas las hierbas y todos los líquidos extraños que los rodeaban, una colección que Jack había llevado a bordo después de su última visita a Tierra.

"Pero mamá… ¿no tienes curiosidad por ver a los fantasmas que vendrán?" Blaxton movía sus ojos entre una pequeña botella en la mano de Jack y Elizabeth.

Jack sonrió.

Elizabeth miró a Jack con los ojos entrecerrados. "Tengo mucha curiosidad, así que háganmelo saber por todos los medios en cuanto logren traer a alguno." Dijo ella sonriéndole a Blaxton, aunque todavía veía los ingredientes con escepticismo, en realidad tenia mas curiosidad por saber lo que haría Jack para no decepcionar a Blaxton, cuando la mezcla que se disponían a hacer, obviamente no atraería a ningún espíritu.

"Creo que mamá le tiene miedo a los fantasmas." Dijo Blaxton en un susurró cómplice cuando Elizabeth se había ido.

"Aye." Jack sonrió un poco, vertiendo un líquido azul en una botella medio llena de hierbas. "Podrías ser eso, pero afortunadamente, estamos aquí para protegerla."

Blaxton asintió. "Pero no vamos a invitar a ningún fantasma malvado, ¿verdad papá?"

"Por supuesto que no." Jack miró al cielo que oscurecía, con la esperanza de que Ragetti no olvidara fingir la voz mientras pretendía ser un fantasma. Hacer "aparecer" fantasmas, habría sido demasiado arriesgado y Jack esperaba que una voz misteriosa fuera suficiente para entretener a Blaxton. El cielo de la tarde y la luz pálida de la luna proporcionaban el ambiente adecuado, para hacer de la experiencia una misteriosa.

"Papá, ¿a qué tipo de fantasma vamos a invitar primero?" Blaxton le dio a Jack un pequeño recipiente con florecitas de colores que Jack había señalado.

"¿Qué tipo de fantasmas te gustaría invitar, marinero?" Preguntó Jack con una sonrisa, sacudiendo la botella, el líquido dentro de ella rápidamente cambio de color. Jack entrecerró los ojos, encontrando algo extraño que el líquido cambiara de color…

"Quizás a alguien a quien mamá conozca. Quizás entonces deje de tenerle miedo a los fantasmas." Blaxton levantó un palo corto de color verde y luego se lo entrego a Jack.

Jack sonrió. "Esa es una buena idea." Le dijo señalando un pequeño y brillante cubo, que iba a ser introducido en la mezcla.

"Tal vez…" Blaxton tomó el cubo, apretándolo entre sus dedos, un polvo amarillo cayó en el líquido mientras hablaba. "Tal vez al abuelo Weatherby." Propuso y Jack iba a responderle cuando sus ojos se ampliaron, al ver que el líquido dentro de la botella comenzaba a hervir.

"¡Papá, está funcionando, está funcionando!" Blaxton exclamó con voz jubilosa, mientras Jack veía la botella con leve temor, tratando de imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo.

De repente. El cielo se oscureció aun más y una serie de truenos retumbaron sobre sus cabezas.

"Esto no es bueno." Murmuró Jack para sí mismo, mirando de derecha a izquierda.

"¿Me llamabas?" una fuerte voz llegó de atrás de uno de los mástiles y Jack rodo los ojos ante el intento espantoso de Ragetti de que su voz sonara aterradora.

"¡Papá!" Blaxton brincó sobre sus pies, tratando de localizar la procedencia de la voz.

Jack su puso de pie confundido, cuando el barco comenzó a balancearse, nubes negras eclipsaron la luz luna en un instante. O algo muy extraño estaba pasando o Ragetti estaba dotado de poderes mágicos. Jack frunció el ceño, encontrando que ambos escenarios eran igualmente desconcertantes.

"¿Quién eres?" Blaxton preguntó emocionado, dando vueltas y apenas manteniendo el equilibrio.

"¡Hombre en al agua!" Gritó Marty desde el nido de cuervo, atrayendo la atención general, incluyendo a Ragetti, quien se asomó desde atrás del mástil con una mirada temerosa en su rostro.

Jack arrugó la frente cuando Blaxton corrió a la barandilla, escudriñando en la oscuridad.

Varias linternas fueron encendidas por la tripulación y para el completo asombro de Jack pronto notó un cuerpo flotando en el mar.

Puso su sombrero en la cabeza de Blaxton y Jack junto con otros miembros de la tripulación se deslizaron en cuerdas hacia el mar para sacar a la persona del agua.

Tan pronto como se acercaron para ver el rostro del hombre, Jack se paralizó, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura, concentrándose en ayudar al hombre, antes de tratar de explicar el increíble suceso.

Cuando todo el mundo logró de nuevo subir a bordo, con el hombre colocado en la cubierta, con el rostro pálido bajo la luz de la luna.

Elizabeth, quien ante el sonido de los truenos había corrido desde debajo de la cubierta y que ahora estaba parada al lado de Blaxton, se puso rígida con los ojos ampliados en consternación.

"¿ves mamá?" Blaxton tiro de ella por la mano y corrió hacia la pequeña reunión. "¡Es un fantasma!" Gritó jubiloso, mirándola sobre su hombro.

Ragetti se rascaba la cabeza esperando que lo sucedido no fuera culpa suya.

"No es un fantasma." Susurró Elizabeth, su rostro tan pálido, como la luna que de repente se asomó entre las nubes, iluminando el cielo que lentamente volvía a su color original.

"No es un fantasma de verdad." Susurró Jack inclinándose sobre el hombre y después retrocediendo. "Al menos ya no lo es." Dijo, girando su cabeza hacia Elizabeth y Blaxton. "Esta respirando."

CONTINUARA…

Tengo que agradecer a todas las personas que han seguido dejando reviews en los otros fics. Espero verlas por aquí también. En verdad las extrañe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thunderhearts**

Ok, Florencia actualizo hoy, así que me veo obligada a hacerlo también, porque no me quiero retrasar mucho. También les aviso que tuve tiempo y adelante mucho la traducción, ya voy en la capitulo 7 y Flor en el 10 así que vamos muy parejas. Quiero alcanzarla para ir traduciendo según sube. ¿Qué les parece?

Ahora mil gracias por todos sus review. No puedo creer que sigan aquí. Las quiero a todas chicas.

**Danny, Cande, Mizuhi-Cahn, Elizabeth, LilaSnape, Silvia y Mónica**. Muchas gracias y mucho besos también.

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

"Lizzie, en verdad que no tengo idea…"

"¡Nunca la tienes!" Elizabeth lo interrumpió y después se dejo caer sobre la cama con un suspiro, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Las cejas de Jack se enarcaron, pero por primera vez se abstuvo de mantener una actitud orgullosa, ya que la situación estaba lejos de ser entretenida,

Cerró la puerta y se acerco a Elizabeth, arrodillándose en frente de ella. "Pero es más un acontecimiento feliz que triste ¿no?" dijo él con una sonrisa cautelosa, tomando las manos de Elizabeth entre las suyas, acariciando con sus pulgares el dorso de sus dedos.

Elizabeth lo miró con un pequeño mohín. "¿Cómo podemos saberlo? ¿Cómo sabremos lo que significa? ¿Cómo lo sabremos si aun no despierta? ¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Y si…?"

Se detuvo con una débil sonrisa, cuando Jack trazo un camino de varios besos suaves en el dorso de su mano.

"Seis años bajo mi tutela y tú ¿Aun te preocupas por las cosas antes de que ocurran, amor?" Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Elizabeth bufó. "Seis años bajo tú tutela, y estoy convencida de que siempre debo preocuparme por todo, porque contigo alrededor todo puede pasar en cualquier momento."

Sonriendo, Jack la atrajo hacia él, causando que ella se levantara de la cama y se deslizara al suelo directamente a sus brazos. Jack la giró y la beso.

"Tú sabes Lizzie, algunas personas hacen que otras vuelven de la muerte." Le dijo sonriendo. "Para bien."

Elizabeth le dedico una leve sonrisa a cambio. "Lo sé." le dijo pensativamente, ahuecando el rostro de él entre sus manos.

Jack sonrió y después con una voz muy solemne le dijo: "Te prometo que si resulta que ha perdido la memoria, le diremos que lo conocemos."

Elizabeth lo miró por un momento y después lo golpeo juguetonamente en el hombro. "¡Jack!"

Riendo, Jack le dio varios besos ligeros en los labios. "Cálmate amor, no te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien."

Elizabeth sonrió entrecortadamente. "Es que… tengo miedo que sea solo por un tiempo." Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

Jack colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de ella. "En mis brazos, en nuestro barco. ¿Cómo puedes tener miedo?" preguntó en voz baja.

Elizabeth envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá!" la puerta se abrió abruptamente y Blaxton entró corriendo, casi tropezando con sus padres que estaban abrazados en el suelo.

"¿Si?" Preguntó Elizabeth con tanta naturalidad y calma como le fue posible, empujando a Jack.

"Oi." Jack se frotó la frente y se acomodo el pañuelo, girando el rostro hacia Blaxton, quien miraba entre sus padres con ligero desconcierto, preguntándose lo que estaban haciendo. Pero como ellos le sonreían, supo que todo estaba bien.

"¡El abuelo despertó." anuncio felizmente. "Pero piensa que no es real." Añadió con un mohín.

Elizabeth parpadeo, golpeada por una súbita comprensión. "Puede darle un ataque cardiaco." Susurró para sí misma, mirando a Jack, así que Elizabeth rápidamente se puso de pie y salió de la cabina corriendo.

Blaxton miró a Jack que aún estaba en el suelo, con las cejas arqueadas. "¿Papá?" los ojos de Jack se movieron hacia él. "¿Quién es Will Turner?" preguntó Blaxton, causando que los ojos de Jack se ampliaran hasta el punto del no retorno. "El abuelo me preguntó por él."

Jack se puso de pie. "Él era." Frunció la nariz, sacudiendo el polvo de su camisa. "Vecino de tu abuelo."

La puerta de la cabina se abrió abruptamente y Elizabeth entro apurada. "Me veo _horrible_." Murmuró ella, buscando en uno de los cajones, sacando un cepillo y rápidamente cepillándose el cabello en frente del espejo.

"Mamá." Blaxton se acercó a ella, mirándola arreglándose el cabello. "¡No te ves horrible!" Le dijo divertido por las palabras de su madre y su actitud.

Elizabeth le sonrió, rápidamente levantando su cabello y sosteniéndolo con una horquilla. "Gracias cielo. Yo solo… quiero verme más a como tu abuelo me recuerda. No lo he visto en mucho tiempo." Añadió tranquilamente, acomodándose el pantalón, para luego mirarlo con una mueca, para inmediatamente después acercarse a uno de los baúles bajo la ventana.

Jack la miraba con las cejas arqueadas.

Elizabeth sacó un ligero vestido azul y corrió hacia la cabina adyacente para cambiarse de ropa.

"Mamá, ¿quieres decir que el abuelo no te va a reconocer con pantalones?" Blaxton preguntó, pero Elizabeth no puedo escucharlo a través de la puerta cerrada. "Yo puedo reconocer a mamá con pantalones, vestido y con todo." Dijo girándose hacia Jack. "¿Tu puedes papá?"

"Aye." Jack asintió con una sonrisa, mirando a Elizabeth con los ojos entrecerrados cuando ella salió de la habitación, usando un vestido largo. "Incluso puedo reconocer a mamá sin nada." Agregó en voz baja cuando Elizabeth se acercó a él girándose para que pudiera ayudarla a atar los cordones del vestido.

"¡Jack!" siseó entre dientes, rodando los ojos.

Jack la giró en sus brazos. "Y ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth se mordió el labio, reprimiendo una sonrisa. "Nada." Respondió después de un momento, fingiendo considerarlo, se puso de puntillas y presionó un rápido beso en el rostro sonriente de Jack.

"¿Qué sobre mi mamá?" preguntó Blaxton enredando una de las cintas del vestido en su mano. "¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?" repitió.

Elizabeth se inclino con una sonrisa. "Nada." Dijo ella divertida, tomando el rostro de Blaxton entre sus manos y besándole la frente. "Ustedes dos se ven absolutamente guapos así como están." Se enderezó y susurró al oído de Jack. "A pesar de que me llevó un tiempo, logar que cruzara por mi mente una mejor idea en cuanto a ti."

Jack se rio.

* * *

Fue solo cuando el encantador producto de su imaginación salió de la habitación que el Gobernador Swann se dio cuenta que no estaba en una habitación.

Estaba en una cabina.

En un barco.

Mirando fijamente por la pequeña ventana al océano, que trató de recordar lo que había pasado… ¿porque estaba en un barco? Trataba de determinar la última cosa que recordaba. Por extraño que pareciera, le resultó ser una tarea extremadamente difícil, ya que no podía librarse de la irritante y abstracta convicción… de que había muerto.

A pesar, de que se sentía absolutamente, vivo. Se tocó el rostro y pudo sentir su piel fría bajo sus manos. Examino su peluca, parecía estar hecha jirones, pero normal. Tal vez había sufrido algún tipo de accidente. Lo que sea que hubiera pasado, ahora estaba teniendo alucinaciones o… porque ese niño se había presentado como su nieto.

El Gobernador sonrió ligeramente ante la idea pero su sonrisa rápidamente desapareció, lagrimas inundaron sus cansados ojos

_Elizabeth._

¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la había visto? ¿Qué día era hoy? ¿Qué año?...

"¡Padre!"

Elizabeth se detuvo abruptamente en el umbral de la puerta, casi jadeando de alegría al ver a su padre, despierto, consciente… vivo.

Él la miró con ojos ciegos, nerviosamente parpadeando las lágrimas. Susurró el nombre de ella, deseando que esta ilusión durara mucho tiempo, que durara lo suficiente como para permitirle un momento de alegría, un momento de paz.

Pero de alguna manera no podía hacer que la alucinación se congelara en tiempo y espacio ya que se movió y corrió hacia él.

Elizabeth se sentó a la orilla de la cama, colocando sus manos en los hombros de él y mirándolo sonriente. "No puedo creer que este aquí." Dijo con voz entrecortada. "¿Cómo… como te sientes?" Le preguntó, riendo nerviosamente.

"Yo… supongo… que…" El Gobernador Swann la miró con asombro lentamente comenzando a darse cuenta que ella no era una ilusión, sino una persona real. "¡Elizabeth! ¿No estás muerta verdad?" preguntó con sus ojos viajando por todo el rostro de ella con ansiedad.

"No." Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza y enjugo sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus dedos. "No, no lo estoy."

"¿Yo estoy muerto?" Preguntó, confundido por los recuerdos que destellaban en su mente.

Elizabeth suspiró y tomo sus manos entre las de ella, con una dolorida expresión en su rostro. "No lo sé." Dijo sonriendo rotamente. "No lo sé."

* * *

"¿Vamos a ir a la Cueva del Naufragio?" Preguntó Blaxton, siguiendo a Jack a su escritorio.

"No." Jack se sentó en su silla y ayudo a Blaxton a que subiera a su regazo. "Vamos a navegar de regreso a la isla donde compramos la hierbas que trajo de regreso a tu abuelo." Dijo pensativamente, examinando el mapa delante de él.

"¡Oh!" Blaxton también se inclino sobre el mapa. "¡Vamos a comprar más hiervas para invitar a mas fantasmas!"

"No, antes vamos a hacerle a la agradable señora que vende las hiervas algunas preguntas." Dijo Jack frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

"Casi siete." Dijo Elizabeth con un suspiro.

"¿Siete?" el Gobernador sacudió la cabeza en asombro. "¿No nos hemos visto en siete años?"

"Bueno, seis años y once meses," Elizabeth se corrigió con una pequeña sonrisa. El Gobernador se quedo en silencio por un momento. "¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" preguntó Elizabeth cautelosamente y él movió sus ojos para encontrar la mirada de ella.

"Ser apuñalado." Respondió él después de una pausa. Elizabeth se puso rígida. "Lo último que recuerdo es…" se detuvo arrugando la frente. "No, en realidad… lo último que recuerdo es… a ti." Dijo con una débil sonrisa. Elizabeth apretó las manos de su padre como única respuesta. "Recuerdo que te decía que estaba muerto…" dijo desviando sus ojos, mirando fijamente hacia otro lado, tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido después, pero de alguna manera las imágenes no venían a él.

"Sí, yo…" Elizabeth vaciló. "No sé cómo explicarte esto pero…" ella sonrió. " Creo que regresaste." Dijo tranquilamente.

El Gobernador arrugo la frente en confusión. "¿Regrese?"

* * *

Era demasiado difícil explicar porque estaba considerándolo, pero sin embargo, Jack sentía como si de repente, hubiese vuelto en el tiempo y que debía empezar a llamar a su esposa _señorita Swann_.

Miraba el mapa sin verlo en realidad, preguntándose si esta situación repercutiría en Elizabeth en algún modo que pudiese influir en su percepción de su vida en común… ¿se encontraría recordado lo que perdió, el mundo que dejo atrás? ¿Notaria lo que ha pasado por alto, de la serie de elecciones que había tomado y que habían cambiado enteramente su vida para siempre? ¿Podría estarlo lamentan…?

La mano de Blaxton encima de la suya lo saco de sus pensamientos. "¿Vamos a navegar por ahí?" Preguntó Blaxton, tratando de mover un poco la mano de Jack para ver lo que había debajo de ella en el mapa.

Jack sonrió mirando los pequeños dedos de Blaxton siguiendo el curso señalado de color verde. "Aye, es posible que necesitemos apresurarnos un poco, si todavía queremos llegar a tiempo para festejar el cumpleaños de mamá en la Cueva del Naufragio." Dijo en voz baja. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Elizabeth iba de sorpresa en sorpresa.

"Tal vez ¿podríamos decirle al abuelo Weatherby sobre eso también?" Preguntó Blaxton, de repente sacudido por una idea. "Voy a ver si mamá aun está hablando con él." dijo saltando del regazo de Jack y corriendo hacia la puerta.

* * *

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres descansar un poco más?" Elizabeth miró a su padre consternada, cuando lo vio sentándose para ponerse sus botas.

"Sí Elizabeth. El aire fresco sin duda me hará sentir mejor que estar aquí acostado."

"Espera." Elizabeth le quito el chaleco que aun estaba empapado. "Iré a buscarte algo de ropa seca." Dijo poniéndose de pie.

"Esta camisa esta casi seca…" protesto el Gobernador Swann con una cálida sonrisa, llevando sus manos hacia su cabeza, de repente recordando su peluca.

"Déjala ahí." Dijo Elizabeth sonriente, señalando la mesa. "Adelante." Dijo ella girándose hacia la puerta, cuando escucho un tranquilo llamado. Blaxton abrió la puerta y entro. "Muy bien, quédate con el abuelo, mientras yo le traigo algo de ropa limpia y seca ¿está bien?"

Blaxton asintió, subiéndose a la cama al lado del Gobernador quien lo miró, golpeado por la repentina comprensión de que si después de todo, esto realmente estaba ocurriendo, entonces el niño no era producto de su imaginación.

"¿Le dijiste a tu abuelo cómo te llamas?" Elizabeth preguntó, mirando a Blaxton mientras este sacudía la cabeza.

"Me temo que no le di oportunidad para decírmelo." Admitió el Gobernador Swann medio de broma.

"Su nombre es Blaxton y su segundo nombre es Weatherby." Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa. "Volveré en seguida." Dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando la cabina.

"Mi segundo nombre es igual al tuyo abuelo." Blaxton aclaró, mirando a su nuevo abuelo con interés. Él era mucho más diferente al abuelo Teague y sin embargo, transmitía el mismo sentido de incertidumbre en cuanto a lo que iba a hacer o a decir a continuación.

"Así es." Concordó el Gobernador, controlando las lágrimas para no llorar delante de su nieto, tratando de darle una mejor impresión, aunque tenía que admitir que no tenía ninguna experiencia en hablar con un niño. Era la madre de Elizabeth quien siempre se encargo de tener conversaciones con Elizabeth y no fue hasta que él y Elizabeth se quedaron sin ella, que habían comenzado a hablar con palabras sueltas, pero no frases completas. "Estoy muy contento de conocerte." El Gobernador Swann estrecho la mano del niño, sonriendo por la forma de hablar del niño, inclinaba la cabeza hacia a un lado y fruncía ligeramente los labios al igual que Elizabeth cuando ella tenía la edad de su hijo.

Pero lo que lo tenía perplejo, sin embargo, era que aunque el niño no se parecía mucho a Elizabeth, no había ni huella en su apariencia del rostro de Will Turner… ni Will ni Elizabeth tenían el cabello oscuro… sin mencionar que cuando le había preguntado a su nieto por Will Turner él no parecía saber de quién le hablaba.

Una incrédula sospecha cruzó por su mente, pero decidió esperar a Elizabeth en caso de que estuviera equivocado y su pregunta podría confundir al niño.

"Al principio, pensamos que eras un fantasma." Dijo Blaxton con una risita, mirando al Gobernador con atención. "Pero no eres un fantasma." Dijo medio preguntando, inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado. "Si quieres puedo mostrarte el barco." Ofreció alegremente.

"Gracias." El Gobernador le sonrió. "De hecho, eso podría ser una buena idea. Estaba pensando en ir a tomar aire. Solo tenemos que esperar a tu madre." Se detuvo, encontrando un poco extraño emplear esa palabra en su hija. Ella no había cambiado mucho, se veía casi exactamente igual a como él la recordaba. Casi siete años… pero ella seguía siendo tan joven, o quizás era, que para él, ella siempre seria una niña y la idea de que fuera madre le parecía tan abstracto y eso solo le dejaba más claro de todo lo que se había perdido. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado sin él en su vida? "Ella insistió en que esta ropa que llevo puesta no está lo suficientemente seca."

"Estabas en el mar. Así fue como se mojo." Dijo Blaxton expertamente. "Mamá dice que no es saludable llevar puesta ropa húmeda. Mamá, papá y yo, tenemos capas especiales que usamos cuando está lloviendo. Ellas no se mojan ya que la lluvia no es capaz de penetrarlas." Continúo gesticulando. "Podemos conseguir una para ti también." Agregó tranquilizadoramente.

El Gobernador le sonrió, mostrándose optimista por la actitud y el comportamiento de Blaxton. Sin duda, era un niño feliz, cosa que solo podía significar que también Elizabeth era feliz.

"Regresé." Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa, entrando y preguntándose si Blaxton había logrado involuntariamente, informarle a su padre sobre su situación familiar… una parte de ella deseaba no tener que ser ella el primer testigo de la expresión facial de su padre, cuando se enterara, quien era su esposo. Pero, por supuesto, la otra parte sabía que era mejor si era ella misma quien le hablara de él.

"Cariño, ¿podrías pedirle al señor Ragetti agua caliente? Pero no la traigas tu, ni te vayas a acercar mucho y…"

"Tendré cuidado." La interrumpió Blaxton, aparentemente, conocía muy bien el patrón de seguridad de su madre. Saltó de la cama y rápidamente salió de la cabina.

"Tienes un hijo maravilloso Elizabeth." Dijo Weatherby con una cálida sonrisa.

Elizabeth se sentó, colocando la ropa doblada sobre su regazo. "Lo sé." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Creí que te casarías con Will, pero…"

"No." Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza. "No, sí, quiero decir..." se mordió el labio y suspiro. "Es una larga historia." Dijo forzando una sonrisa. Había olvidado cuantos recuerdos había relegado con éxito durante todos estos años.

"¿Te casaste con James Norrington?" preguntó el Gobernador después de una pausa y los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron en asombro al notar la nota de esperanza en su voz.

"¡No!" jadeo, sonriendo nerviosamente. "¿Por qué piensas eso?" Preguntó incrédula.

Su padre se encogió de hombros y Elizabeth se asombro por el destello de decepción que cruzó por el rostro de él, como si realmente el hombre hubiera considerado esa posibilidad factible. "Solo lo pensé… porque tu hijo se parece un poco a James cuando él tenía su edad... de lo que recuerdo, por lo menos."

Elizabeth cubrió su boca con su mano, para evitar reírse fuertemente. "No se lo dijiste ¿verdad?" Pregunto divertida, imaginando la mirada de en el rostro de Jack, cuando Blaxton le dijera lo que su abuelo había dicho.

Pero el Gobernador sacudió la cabeza. "No, no lo hice…"

"Eso es bueno. Tengo un esposo bastante celoso, tu sabes." Añadió con un rastro de diversión en la voz, preguntándose cómo podría decirle a su padre sobre Jack de la manera más inocente posible.

La palabra _esposo_, pareció tener un efecto visiblemente relajante en Weatherby, aunque aun, parecía ansioso.

"Padre…" Elizabeth jugueteaba con una manga de la camisa que había llevado. "Te acuerdas de…" bajo la mirada. "¿Te acuerdas de… Jack?" Preguntó, reuniendo todo su valor para levantar la vista.

El Gobernador enarco las cejas y parpadeo. "¿Jack?" Elizabeth asintió. "¿Jack Marbury?" Weatherby pregunto después de un momento de intensa concentración, ampliando sus ojos al verla, vagamente recordaba al hijo de su amigo, no era un joven particularmente guapo…

"No." Elizabeth rió, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, después lo descubrió y miró a su padre.

"Jack Stanton?" Weatherby exclamó en espanto, de repente recordando al hijo de otro amigo, un famoso jugador que había perdido la mitad de la fortuna de su familia…

"¡No!" Elizabeth no sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar. Tomó la ropa de su regazo, se levantó y mantuvo su mirada fija en la de su padre. Respiró profundamente y dijo: "Jack Sparrow."

Su padre seguía mirándola confundido.

O quizás no era confusión, sino un instante de negación.

Elizabeth sonrió tímidamente y repitió en voz baja. "_Capitán_ Jack Sparrow."

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thunderhearts**

Mil gracias por todos sus review. No puedo creer que sigan aquí. Las quiero a todas chicas.

**Danny, Cande, Mizuhi-Cahn, Elizabeth, LilaSnape, Silvia y Mónica**. Muchas gracias y mucho besos también.

**CAPITULO III**

"Una capa" Jack levanto las cejas, imaginando al Gobernador Swann corriendo por la cubierta en medio de una tormenta, sosteniéndose de la barandilla con una mano y con la otra luchando por mantener su peluca en su lugar.

"Le prometí al abuelo que le daría una capa como la de nosotros. Porque él no tiene capa." Dijo Blaxton, por un momento solo se quedo mirando a Jack que se agachaba para levantar algunas piezas de ropa del suelo, antes de decidirse unirse a él en el trabajo. "¿Tenemos que limpiar todas las cabinas, otra vez?" Preguntó con un poco de preocupación en la voz. Definitivamente no era de día, que era cuando Elizabeth despertaba a todo mundo, y ordenaba que limpiaran el barco entero, para desconcierto de todos.

Jack sofoco una risita. "No, aunque…" llevo un dedo a su barbilla como si estuviera pensando profundamente. "Eso realmente, podía ser una muy buena idea."

Blaxton sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza, haciendo una mueca. "¡Ni siquiera es de día!" Se quejó. "Ya casi es la hora de d…" se interrumpió, con la esperanza que su descuidada observación pasara desapercibida.

"¡Ah!" Jack exclamó triunfalmente, causando que Blaxton hiciera un mohín, aunque ya sabía que era completamente inútil, hacer mohines generalmente funcionaba más con mamá. "Gracias por señalarlo, marinero. Porque de hecho ya pasa de la hora de dormir."

"¡Pero papá, le prometí al abuelo que le enseñaría el barco." Blaxton protesto.

"Creo que decididamente, es mejor hacer eso, durante el día. Cuando él sea capaz de ver lo que le estas enseñando." Jack parpadeo.

Blaxton considero esto por un momento, encontrando el punto valido. Aunque estaba renuente a admitirlo. "Podemos llevar lámparas de aceite con nosotros." Intento con voz vacilante.

"Creo que el abuelo a tenido suficientes aventuras para un día." Dijo Jack, poniéndole fin a la discusión, levantado a Blaxton del suelo para llevarlo a su cabina.

"Ni siquiera estoy cansado." Murmuró Blaxton, mientras caminaban por el pasillo. "Creo que no necesito en _lo absoluto_, dormir hoy." Dijo ahogando un bostezo.

"Por supuesto que no." Concordó Jack. "Pero si no tienes intensiones de quedarte dormido, entonces no hay necesidad de un cuento antes de ir a dormir, ¿verdad?"

Jack espero un momento por una respuesta, pero esta nunca llego. Miró a su hijo quien tenía la cabecita apoyada en su hombro y sonrió ante la vista. Blaxton ya estaba profundamente dormido.

* * *

"¿Vas a decir algo padre?" Preguntó Elizabeth cuidadosamente con una sonrisa vacilante.

El Gobernador Swann se quedo mirándolo y ella no creyó poder soportar el silencio por más tiempo.

"Elizabeth… lo siento." Dijo por fin, causando que las cejas de ella se arquearan en confusión. "Es mi culpa. Todo. Lo siento tanto. Te quedaste sola, sin nadie a quien recurrir, sin nuestros bienes, todos, todo… se fue…"

"Padre…"

Pero el Gobernador no iba a ser interrumpido. Un oscuro escenario ya se había formado en su mente y casi creía poder adivinar la historia completa en ese instante. Cutler Beckett y la Company habían arruinado sus nombres, su reputación y Elizabeth había sido abandonada a su suerte… por todo lo que había sucedido con William Turner. Así que ella se había dirigido hacia alguien que conocía, aunque solo fuera remotamente, aunque ese alguien fuese no digno de confianza y un despreciable pirata. Pero ella no había tenido un lugar a donde ir y había sido cuestión de sobrevivencia. Probablemente, ella había tenido que elegir un mal menor, había sacrificado su felicidad para poder salvar su vida…

"Pero ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Voy a encontrar la manera de salir de aquí…"

"Padre…"

"¿O te secuestro?" Preguntó el Gobernador, de repente asaltado por una versión muy posible. Sí, también eso era posible. Ese pirata debió de haberla secuestrado y ahora seguramente la estaba chantajeando. Amenazándola con alejarla de su hijo si ella se iba. No había forma más fácil de amenazar a una madre…

"¡Padre!" exclamó Elizabeth con desesperación. "Por favor, te prometo que te diré todo. Pero como ya te he dicho, es una historia muy larga y creo que debemos aplazarlo hasta mañana. Debes descansar y dormir un poco y mañana volvemos a esta conversación y te diré todo lo que me paso desde… desde el momento que desaparecí del aquel carruaje en Port Royal." Dijo con una sonrisa triste, recordando ese día, de repente, notando, que esa fue la última vez que vio a su padre con vida… hasta ahora.

El Gobernador Swann no pareció satisfecho con esa respuesta. "Elizabeth ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? Te prometo que encontrare la manera de poner a salvo a tu hijo y a ti…" se detuvo cuando Elizabeth se rio, mas de frustración que de cualquier otra cosa.

"Padre. No necesito ninguna ayuda." Dijo ella distintivamente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. "Soy completa, perfecta y absolutamente _feliz_."

Weatherby frunció el ceño. "Elizabeth."

"Prefiero morir a ser alejada de él, así que por favor no trates de convencerme que no lo amo." Dijo con una repentina tranquila y muy seria voz.

El Gobernador Swann la miró fijamente, aparentemente tratando de procesar lo que ella le acababa de decir. "Lo amas." Repitió con ligera incredulidad, mirándola con los ojos ampliados. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" Preguntó, mirando alrededor, el nombre del barco flotaba hacia él, de esa otra realidad que ya no parecía ser válida.

"Hemos estado casados durante seis años y nunca hemos tenido una sola discusión seria." Dijo con una sonrisa. Weatherby sin embargo, aun se veía angustiado. "Necesitas conocerlo mejor y estoy segura que encontraras que es…"

"Que es mejor hombre de lo que puedo creer." El Gobernador la interrumpió y la sonrisa de Elizabeth se debilito.

"Creo que sí." Dijo ella un poco tensa. Preguntándose si su padre estaba señalándole la inconsistencia de sus decisiones o mejor dicho, que le estaba recordando las palabras que ella había usado en el pasado, cuando se estaba refiriendo a otra persona.

Weatherby guardó silencio por un momento. "No puedes culparme por desconfiar de él, Elizabeth. La imagen de él apuntándote con una pistola en la cabeza, es casi el único recuerdo que tengo de ese hombre." Dijo al fin en voz baja.

"Me parece que el hecho de que me salvó de morir ahogada es más importante que eso." Observó Elizabeth, entornando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Por primera vez, el Gobernador le regreso la sonrisa, aunque solo fue por un leve momento. "Recuerdo eso muy bien."

"Esa es la única parte que Blaxton conoce. Quiero que lo sepas, por si él te lo menciona. Visitamos Port Royal hace un par de meses y representamos esa parte para él." dijo, riendo ante el recuerdo.

El Gobernador parpadeo. "¿Fuiste a Port Royal? No es eso peligroso considerando…"

"Sí, lo fue. Pero queríamos enseñarle a Blaxton el lugar donde nos conocimos."

"Ya veo." Weatherby dijo lentamente, tratando de imaginar dicha representación, pero fallando.

Ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia la puerta cuando alguien llamó y la empujo para abrirla.

Ragetti entro a la cabina llevando en sus manos un vaporoso cuenco. "Agua." Anuncio, preguntándole a Elizabeth donde dejarla.

Cuidadosamente, él dejo el cuenco sobre la mesa, mirando reiteradamente al Gobernador.

"Puedes irte Elizabeth." Dijo el Gobernador Swann cuando Ragetti había salido de la cabina. "Creo que tienes razón. Voy a ir a dormirme ahora y vamos a hablar de todo mañana. Conversaciones a altas horas de la noche, rara vez llevan a conclusiones sensatas." Sonrió débilmente.

Elizabeth cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "No quiero que pienses que tienes que preocuparte por mí." Le dijo suavemente. "Tengo una vida maravillosa. Puede que no sea una normal, o incluso que sea menos segura, pero realmente, tratamos de no enredarnos en cualquier situación peligrosa, aunque solo sea por el bien de Blaxton, en realidad, ahora solo somos más que cazadores de tesoros."

Weatherby resopló entre dientes sin nada de buen humor. "Cazadores de tesoros." Sacudió la cabeza. "Todo lo que quería es que fuera feliz." Añadió después de una pausa, mirando hacia otro lado con una expresión pensativa en el rostro. "Pero…"

Elizabeth se desplomó sobre la cama junto a él. "¡Soy feliz padre! No puedes imaginar lo feliz que soy."

"De hecho, no puedo." Admitió, sacudiendo la cabeza con desconcierto.

Elizabeth se rio.

* * *

Cotton entrecerró los ojos por la lluvia, parándose delante del timón para tomarlo por tercera vez en la última hora, mientras Jack lo dejaba otra vez, encontrando difícil decidir entre esperar a ver a Elizabeth en su cabina con equipaje en mano, o más bien tomar el turno de noche para evitar ver eso… bien, no estaba seguro de cual parte quería evitar, pero no obstante, estaba seguro que quería evitarlo. Se preguntaba si algo iba a cambiar ahora, ahora que una parte del pasado de Elizabeth había vuelto…

Empujo la puerta de la cabina del Capitán y entro.

"¿Dónde has estado?" Elizabeth corrió hacia él, atrayéndolo hacia ella por las solapas de su abrigo tan pronto como había entrado, los labios de ella limpiaron la lluvia de los de Jack rápidamente con familiar dulzura.

Sin una palabra él ahueco el rosto de ella en sus manos y la beso.

"No estoy acostumbrado a los turnos de noche sin ti cerca." Él murmuró cuando por fin rompieron el beso, para poder respirar.

Elizabeth sonrió. "Estoy cerca. Estoy a bordo." Ella contraataco deslizando sus manos por sus hombros.

"Más cerca." Jack respiró, abriendo los ojos y después inclinándose para besarla otra vez cuando ella se rió.

Elizabeth le desabrocho el abrigo y lanzó el sombrero sobre la mesa.

"De hecho, estoy tratando de poner un poco de orden aquí." Jack susurró contra su cuello.

Ella enarcó las cejas y miró alrededor de la cabina. "Me alegro de que me lo dijeras. Es bastante difícil de notarlo."

"Te lo dije… traté…"

Elizabeth bufó, lanzando la camisa de él sobre una silla. "Eres más guapo en la oscuridad, Capitán Jack Sparrow." Susurró, ahuecando su rostro en sus manos.

Jack arrugó la nariz. "No estoy seguro si eso sea un cumplido."

Elizabeth sonrió. "No necesito verte para verte." Ella susurró. "¿Savvy?"

Jack le sonrió maliciosamente, sus manos deslizándose por su espalda. "Necesitamos cerrar la puerta." Dijo él, de repente retrocediendo.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza, sofocando una risita. "Me temo que la actual actitud de mi padre por nuestro matrimonio, le impedirá incluso querer llamar a esa puerta. No correrá el riesgo de encontrarse contigo cara a cara, por ahora."

"¿Le dijiste?" Jack la miró con los ojos ampliados.

"¡Por supuesto!"

"¿Qué te dijo?" Jack preguntó, tratando de mantener la diversión en su voz.

"Bueno, él está un poco… desconcertado. Es que solo le cuesta un poco creer que pueda estar enamora de alguien quien me amenazo tan escandalosamente."

"Debiste decirle sobre el Kraken. De esa manera sabría que somos la pareja perfecta." Dijo Jack sonriendo.

Elizabeth lo miró. Jack presionó sus labios en los de ella y la encerró en sus brazos, besándola hasta que ella dejos de fingir que estaba enojada. Jack rompió el beso y después le besó los parpados, antes de alzarla en sus brazos.

"Jack espera."

Jack se detuvo abruptamente. "¿Qué es?"

"Tengo que irme."

Él parpadeo. "¿A dónde?"

Elizabeth rodo los ojos. "Mi padre está en la cubierta. Necesito llevarlo a su cabina y… bueno, en realidad estaba esperando quedarme con él hasta que se quede dormido." Admitió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Él usualmente esperaba hasta que yo me quedara dormida…"

"Pero ¿vas a volver?"

"No." Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza. "Voy a saltar del barco inmediatamente después." Espero un momento hasta que sus palabras se evaporaran antes de continuar. "¡Por supuesto que voy a volver! ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?"

Jack la abrazó. "Solo pensé… que tú podrías… de repente darte cuenta… que preferirías estar… en otra parte… ¿en este momento?" apoyó su frente sobre la de ella con los ojos fijos.

"¿En otra parte?" ella frunció el ceño, perpleja. "¿Dónde?"

Él suspiró. "¿Port Royal? ¿Inglaterra?"

"¿Bebiste mucho ron o bebiste demasiado poco hoy?" Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Jack le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. "Así que, ¿no te arrepientes de nada en lo absoluto, Lizzie?"

"Me arrepiento de quemar el ron." Elizabeth recitó con un suspiró. "¿Esa respuesta te hace feliz?"

Jack rió y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, riendo.

* * *

No podía recordar porque nunca se había quedado en la cubierta hasta después de la puesta de sol. El par de veces que había estado en un barco, nunca le había pasado por la cabeza, inclinarse simplemente por la barandilla y escuchar el mar, respirar el aire, casi probarlo. Saborear la esperanza, la convicción de que todo importa, que hubiera un momento para todo y que nada se había perdido, que podía cerrar los ojos y aun seguir sintiendo el viento en su rostro, como si pudiera encontrar fuerzas para soñar.

El _Perla Negra_. Por alguna razón el hecho de estar ahora en este barco le parecía más extraño que el hecho de estar vivo.

Sujetó la barandilla en sus manos. Weatherby trató de recordar lo que había pasado después de que Elizabeth desapareció de su vista… estaba oscuro… pero había luces a su alrededor… desafortunadamente no podía recordar nada más. Solo esas luces en la oscuridad.

Suspiró. Sus pensamientos volvieron a su hija y a la vida que estaba teniendo ahora. En este barco, con ese hombre.

Su ceño se frunció ante el pensamiento, mientras trataba de revivir sus sospechas anteriores. Por supuesto que no prefería verla infeliz, pero por alguna razón le resultaría más fácil creerlo si ella estuviera aquí en contra de su voluntad. O tal vez, sería un poco más aceptable. Pero después, era casi imposible creer ese escenario sombrío, aunque solo fuera por la luz en sus ojos, por la manera en la que sonreía. Antes ella no había sonreído mucho. Raramente reía. Pensaba que era parte de su personalidad, que no riera mucho. Pero debió haber sido por otra cosa. Debió haber sido simplemente porque ella no había sido feliz… lo suficientemente feliz, antes.

"¿Es hermoso verdad?"

El Gobernador giró la cabeza al sonido de la voz de Elizabeth.

"El mar." Agrego ella con una sonrisa. "En la luz de luna."

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras miraban el mar.

"Oh, Blaxton no vendrá a desearte la buenas noches. Se quedo involuntariamente dormido." Dijo con una sonrisa.

El Gobernador Swann le regreso la sonrisa. "Estoy seguro que tuvo un largo día. Cuando tu tenias su edad, te dormías mucho más temprano."

Elizabeth contuvo una sonrisa, decidiendo mantener para sí misma la verdad, sobre sus pequeñas y secretas aventuras que tenían lugar cuando su padre pensaba que estaba dormida.

"En realidad se va a dormir muy temprano. El problema es que una vez que está en la cama, acostumbramos contarle alguna historia y muy a menudo la historia se vuelve muy, muy larga y hace cuanto puede para no quedarse dormido antes del final de la historia."

Hubo algo en la mirada de su padre, que le hizo ver a Elizabeth que él estaba luchando con la imagen de ella y Jack contándole a Blaxton cuentos de hadas.

"Mañana voy a estarte esperando para que me cuentes tu historia." Dijo él por fin.

Elizabeth asintió. "Por supuesto. Esa, es una excepcionalmente larga." Sonrió.

* * *

Blaxton despertó por un extraño sonido haciendo eco en sus oídos. Se sentó en su cama, mirando somnoliento por la oscura ventana de la cabina.

"¡Yo ho, yo ho!"

Movió sus ojos hacia el escritorio donde notó al loro de su mamá y por un momento pensó que había sido el perico el causante del sonido, pero pronto lo escuchó de nuevo. El loro se quedo en silencio, así que por un momento lo dos estuvieron inmóviles, escuchando.

* * *

Inclinándose sobre él y alejando las rastas del rostro de Jack, Elizabeth lo miró intensamente bajo la tenue luz de la cabina, para ver si realmente estaba dormido.

Jack sonrió y ella bufó, presionando un beso en su hombro. "Mentiroso famoso."

"Gracias a Dios que lo soy, porque si no lo fuera, probablemente no estarías aquí, ahora." Dijo Jack en voz baja, girándose sobre su espalda.

"¿Otra vez con eso?" Elizabeth lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "No puedes estar seguro de eso." Ella dijo suavemente, apoyando su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas en el pecho de Jack.

Jack sonrió, llevando su mano hacia el rostro de ella. "Pero si sé, por cierto, que ahora estas aquí." Deslizando su mano en su cabello. "Además las mentiras, son solo sombras de la verdad. Ellas no ocultan. Representan. Nada te dice tanto de una persona como su manera de mentir. Deberías cambiar tu desfavorable opinión de las mentiras, amor." Dijo con una sonrisa, enredando su cabello entre sus dedos.

"No quiero que me mientas nunca, Jack." Dijo ella con voz seria, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, la profundidad familiar de su fascinante mirada oscura siempre la hacía pensar en asfixia, pero la idea no era aterradora, porque él siempre estaba ahí para atraparla, alcanzándola, salvándola.

"Acabo de decírtelo Lizzie." Le susurró con una sonrisa, ahuecando su mejilla en su mano.

Ella levanto la cabeza y subió un poco más arriba para que su rostro quedara ligeramente por encima del de él. "Entonces, el hecho que no me mientas ¿Qué me dice de ti?"

Como siempre su sonrisa torcida provocó que su corazón se agitara. "Que estoy enamorado de ti," Jack ahueco su rostro en sus manos y quería besarla pero la risa sofocada de ella lo detuvo. "¿Qué pasa? Preguntó arrugando la frente.

"Siempre dices eso en la cama." Dijo Elizabeth, claramente divertida.

Jack miró de derecha a izquierda. ¿Qué digo siempre en la cama?" preguntó confundido.

"Que me amas. Nunca me dices que me amas cuando estamos en la cocina o en el timón o en…"

"Eso no es cierto." Jack objeto con el ceño fruncido.

"Si lo es." Elizabeth se rio, golpeándolo con la almohada.

"No lo es." Dijo atrapando la almohada. "Lo he dicho muchas veces en incontables lugares." Dijo frunciendo la nariz, entrecerrando los ojos, cuando ella estalló en risas, "Lizzie." Dijo como advertencia.

"Oh, en realidad tienes razón." Dijo ella, su rostro de repente se tornó serio, mientras se sentaba en la cama, sus cejas arqueadas en reflexión. "No estábamos en una cama cuando me lo dijiste por primera vez." Dijo de manera casual y debido a la penumbra a su alrededor Jack no notó la diversión brillando en sus ojos.

"Lo sabía." Dijo él complacido.

"Estábamos parados justo a un lado de una." Elizabeth añadió y se rió otra vez, tratando de lanzarle otra almohada pero él la atrapó antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarla, la arrojó hacia a un lado y tiró de Elizabeth hacia sus brazos, estrellando sus labios contra los de ella.

* * *

No era exactamente una voz lo que escuchaba. El sonido era al mismo tiempo un susurro y un aullido y parecía venir de todos lados.

Escaló las escaleras, Blaxton detenía sus movimientos de vez en cuando, para asegurarse que el sonido se seguía escuchando.

Cuando llego a la cubierta principal, los restos del ritual de la ceremonia para traer a los fantasmas, aun estaban ahí, ya que después de la llegada del Gobernador Swann, nadie se había preocupado por limpiar la cubierta o hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera discutir el asombroso caso.

Se arrodillo a un lado de los ingredientes misteriosos, Blaxton los examinó por un momento, tratando de recordar la botellita del líquido hirviendo.

Pero entonces, escuchó el extraño sonido otra vez y salto sobre sus pies corriendo hacia la barandilla.

* * *

"¿Crees que ella sea capaz de explicar esto?" Elizabeth preguntó en un susurro, tamborileando sus dedos en el pecho de Jack.

"Fueron sus hierbas las que lo causaron, así que me imagino que tiene que tener alguna idea." Jack respondió en voz baja, apretando su brazo alrededor de ella, tomando la mano de ella con su otra mano y deslizando sus dedos entre los de ella. "Bueno, vamos a estar ahí mañana, así que lo sabremos muy pronto."

Elizabeth presionó su mejilla en la piel de él y cerró los ojos. "Tienes razón, solo que desearía saberlo ya."

Jack llevo sus manos entrelazadas hacia sus labios y le beso el dorso de la mano.

* * *

"¡Mentiste!" dijo Pintel de mal humor, mirando entre sus cartas y las de Ragetti.

"No lo hice." Ragetti sacudió la cabeza.

"Si lo hiciste."

"No lo hice."

"¡Sí!"

"¡Hay alguien en el agua otra vez!"

Ambos, Pintel y Ragetti levantaron la vista.

"¿Deberías estar durmiendo a esta hora?" Pintel preguntó después de una pausa.

Blaxton lo ignoro. "¡Hay alguien en el agua otra vez!"

"¿Una persona muerta otra vez?" las cejas de Pintel se enarcaron ante el pensamiento.

"No era una persona muerta la última vez. Más bien era un fantasma." Interrumpió Ragetti, mirando ausentemente hacia otro lado.

"¡Tenemos que sacarlo!" Gritó Blaxton impaciente, mirando hacia la barandilla.

"Un fantasma _es_ una persona muerta." Pintel dijo decididamente, dándole a Ragetti una mirada severa.

Ragetti sacudió la cabeza. "Un fantasma no es una persona."

"Pero está _muerta_." Siseo Pintel entre dientes.

"No éramos fantasmas cuando estábamos muertos." Insistió Ragetti en voz baja.

Pintel rodo los ojos. "No estábamos muertos. Estábamos malditos. Éramos inmortales." Añadió con un rastro de anhelo en la voz.

Blaxton movía sus ojos entre ellos, tratando de interrumpir, pero la situación parecía sin esperanzas, así que se giró y corrió hacia debajo de la cubierta.

* * *

"No sé si él pueda volver a Inglaterra. ¿Cómo podría explicar su ausencia? Demasiados años han pasado. Sin mencionar…" Elizabeth se detuvo con un suspiro.

"Lizzie, tendremos mucho tiempo para pensar en eso." Jack dijo en su cabello. "Ahora hay cosas más importantes que…"

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá!"

Jack y Elizabeth casi se cayeron de la cama, a pesar de que la puerta estaba cerrada y un momento después un golpe fuerte siguió.

"¿Qué pasa, cielo?" Elizabeth preguntó, tomando la camisa de Jack antes que él y poniéndosela.

Jack entrecerró los ojos al verla y ella rio disimuladamente en respuesta, lanzándole su abrigo.

"¡Hay otra fantasma en el agua!" Blaxton gritó a través de la puerta, causando que los ojos de sus padres se ampliaran, las sonrisas desaparecieron de sus rostros.

"Ser inmortal no es igual a estar maldito." Ragetti razono con voz paciente.

Pintel bufó en exasperación. "¡Pero el ser mortal es igual a ser no maldito!"

Ragetti sacudió su cabeza en desacuerdo. "Éramos mortales cuando fuimos maldecidos."

Jack, Elizabeth y Blaxton pasaron al lado de Pintel y Ragetti sin prestarles ninguna atención.

"¿Dónde viste al nuevo fantasma?" Preguntó Jack levantando la linterna a la altura de su rostro.

"Justo…" Blaxton se inclino sobre la barandilla, señalando el mar. "¡Ahí!"

Jack y Elizabeth entrecerraron los ojos en la oscuridad y para su sorpresa, notaron una forma humana flotando en el agua.

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thunderhearts**

Mil gracias por todos sus review. No puedo creer que sigan aquí. Las quiero a todas chicas.

** LilaSnape, **Muchas gracias por seguir aqui.

Y a los que leen pero no dejan review, tambien muchas gracias. Saludos a todos y que pasen bonito fin de semana.

**CAPITULO IV**

Weatherby despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, la cabina estaba tan llena de luz, que por un momento, solo se quedo admirando los alrededores antes de levantarse.

Se sentía cansado y rejuvenecido al mismo tiempo, una extraña combinación que lo hacía preguntarse por la situación otra vez. De acuerdo a lo que Elizabeth le había dicho, ellos iban a tener una explicación hoy.

_La explicación concerniente a él_, pensó con una sonrisa sin humor. Una respuesta a la pregunta de si estaba muerto o vivo.

Con un suspiro y con el ceño fruncido se aproximó al cuenco lleno de agua para refrescarse, la comprensión de que estaba en un barco lo golpeo otra vez, cuando las tablas del piso bajo sus pies se movieron.

Si alguien hace varios años le hubiera dicho que su hija iba a vivir en un barco y que estaría casada con un pirata…

Presionó un pedazo de tela húmeda sobre su rostro tratando de recordar que ella le había dicho que era feliz aquí…

* * *

Jack y Elizabeth pasaron la mayor parte de la noche paseándose alrededor del barco y hablando, tratando de imaginarse lo que estaba pasando.

Blaxton finalmente se había quedado dormido, a pesar de que les había costado algo de tiempo a Jack y a Elizabeth tranquilizarlo, prometiéndole que lo iban a despertar inmediatamente, si aparecía otra fantasma

Cuando temprano en la mañana, decidieron regresar a su cabina, algunos miembros de la tripulación habían sido asignados a mantener un ojo vigilante sobre la superficie del mar, en caso de que más _fantasmas_ decidieran hacer una visita.

"Al menos hasta ahora, son amistosos." Ofreció Elizabeth en voz baja, recibiendo a cambio una mirada dudosa.

"Él le entregó el corazón de Davy Jones a Beckett." Dijo Jack, entrecerrando los ojos. "Muy amistoso, de parte de él."

Elizabeth quien estaba sentada en el regazo de Jack sofocó un bostezo, inclinando su cabeza en su hombro. "Se arrepintió."

"¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que lo estas defendiendo?" Jack preguntó inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

"No lo estoy defendiendo." Elizabeth levantó su cabeza mirando a Jack con los ojos entrecerrados. "Pero él murió ayudándome…" comenzó después de una pausa en una voz pensativa.

"¡Ah!" Jack la interrumpió. "Así que ahora es un héroe."

Elizabeth bufó en desesperación. "¿Siempre tienes que encontrar a alguien para estar celoso?"

"¡No estoy celoso! Y no necesito encontrar a nadie. Se presentan por sí mismos." Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth lo miró incrédula. "No podemos ir a tierra en cualquier lugar, sin que se produzca al menos una mujer ¡que tiene un montón de recuerdos interesantes de ti!"

Jack sonrió. "Ahora tu estas celosa."

"No estoy celosa." Elizabeth dijo entre dientes. "Me limito a constatar lo obvio."

"Porque estas celosa." Insistió Jack, ensanchando su sonrisa.

"No estoy celosa." Elizabeth cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, dándole a Jack una severa mirada.

"¿Por qué no puedes simplemente admitirlo? Nadie te culparía." Dijo complaciente, arrugando la nariz.

Elizabeth contuvo una sonrisa. "No podría estar celoso, aunque lo quisiera." Dijo enigmáticamente, capturando el interés de Jack. Él la miró interrogativamente y ella recargó su frente sobre la de él. "Murmuras mi nombre en tus sueños." Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Jack la miró por un momento, conteniendo una sonrisa. "Odio decirte esto amor, pero tienes un nombre muy común."

Elizabeth se congeló y entonces tomó el sombrero de él del escritorio y se lo puso en la cabeza toscamente. "¡Eres despreciable!" dijo deslizándose de su regazo y poniéndose de pie.

Pero él rápidamente se puso de pie, tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella de nuevo a sus brazos. "Efectos naturales cariño." Susurró roncamente y besándola ardientemente antes de que ella tuviera tiempo para reírse.

* * *

El Gobernador Swann trataba de decidir entre si debía llamar o no, con su mano suspendida en el aire. Estaba a punto de tocar, pero una voz alta lo detuvo. Apenas estaba despuntado el día y ya estaban discutiendo. No podía ser bueno. Debió de haberlo sabido. No debió de creerle cuando ella le dijo que era feliz.

"_¡Eres despreciable!"_

Weatherby escuchó la voz de Elizabeth al otro lado de la puerta y apretó los dientes, decidiéndose rápidamente. No podía solo quedarse ahí, mientras Elizabeth podría salir lastimada. ¿Quién podría saber lo que ese hombre sería capaz de hacer?

El Gobernador presionó la perilla y entro…

Contuvo la respiración y detuvo abruptamente sus pasos, causando que accidentalmente una botella que estaba en una mesa cercana se cayera al suelo.

Solo entonces, Jack y Elizabeth rompieron el beso y giraron sus cabezas y Elizabeth estuvo segura que nunca había visto a su padre tan pálido y con los ojos tan ampliados.

Por un momento los tres solo se miraron, hasta que algo en la mente de Jack se encendió y rápidamente retiró sus manos de donde estaban firmemente colocadas bajo la camisa de Elizabeth. Como si esto pudiera hacer la situación mejor, él llevo sus manos detrás de sí, forzando una sonrisa, mientras que Elizabeth envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella avergonzada y sonrojada. Ella solo llevaba puesto la camisa de Jack y él solo estaba usando sus pantalones y los dos se quedaron como niños atrapados infraganti colándose en la cocina.

"Buenos días padre." Elizabeth se las arregló para balbucear por fin y la cabina se quedo en silencio otra vez. "¡Todavía no se conocen!" añadió rápidamente, desesperada por decir algo.

Ella miró a Jack, quien entendió inmediatamente y en un esfuerzo por cambiar el ánimo dio un paso hacia el Gobernador y se presentó así mismo con una sonrisa. El Gobernador aparentemente forzado por la sonrisa de ánimo de Elizabeth le tendió la mano a Jack y Jack extendió la suya, pero entonces ambos se paralizaron y Jack dejó caer su mano muy abruptamente, imaginando que quizás no era la mejor idea ofrecerle la misma mano al Gobernador que un momento antes estaba cómodamente cerrada alrededor de…

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Elizabeth rápidamente, colocándose entre ellos. "¿Dormiste bien?" preguntó con una nerviosa sonrisa, preguntándose si su rostro estaría tan sonrojado como el de su padre hace un instante.

"Sí." Respondió el Gobernador rígidamente.

Elizabeth le sonrió brillantemente. "Me alegro."

"Creo que voy a ir a tomar… a tomar el timón." Jack interrumpió en voz baja, moviendo sus dedos en el aire, aun inseguro sobre qué hacer con sus manos, teniendo la impresión de que el Gobernador hacia todo lo posible para no mirar sus manos.

"Oh está bien." Dijo Elizabeth con otra brillante sonrisa, tratando de sonar casual.

Por hábito Jack se inclino para besarla antes de marcharse, pero se detuvo en el último momento. Jack retrocedió, pero al mismo tiempo Elizabeth se había inclinado hacia él, pero la misma compresión la hizo retirarse con igual rapidez. Repitieron el mismo patrón dos veces hasta que finalmente sus labios se encontraron en un incomodo medio beso, antes de que Jack se girara hacia la puerta.

"Jack, espera, no llevas camisa." Lo llamo sacudida por la idea.

Jack se dio la vuelta. "Es cierto,"

Elizabeth sonrió y su mano voló hacia la camisa que ella estaba usando, pero la mirada de consternación en el rostro de Jack la salvo de otro desastroso gesto y afortunadamente se las arreglo para evitar hacer lo que hubiera hecho si hubieran estado solos.

"Te daré otra." Murmuró, girándose sobre sus talones, apretando los ojos cerrados por la vergüenza, mientras caminaba hacia uno de los gabinetes.

Jack espero pacientemente en la puerta, mirando al Gobernador quien estaba con la mirada fija en un no identificado punto en el espacio.

Elizabeth le dio una camisa nueva y Jack rápidamente apretó la mano de ella dándole una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, antes de salir de la cabina.

"Escuche voces altas y temí que pudiera necesitar ayuda." El Gobernador comenzó a explicar, tan pronto como Elizabeth cerró la puerta detrás de Jack.

"Te dije que nunca discutimos realmente." Le dijo suavemente con una sonrisa.

"Lo hiciste." Dijo Weatherby cautelosamente. "Lo siento. Yo solo…"

"Lo sé." Elizabeth lo interrumpió y él movió sus ojos hacia ella. "Sé que estas preocupado por mí. Pero no hay necesidad. Debemos preocuparnos por ti ahora."

"No me pidas que no me preocupe por ti Elizabeth. Siempre voy a preocuparme por ti. Eso es más cierto que la muerte." Añadió con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

"¿Papá?" Blaxton arrugó la nariz siguiendo a Jack por las escaleras. "¿Dónde están tus zapatos?"

"Es saludable caminar descalzo de vez en cuando." Dijo Jack contradictoriamente.

"Oh." Admitió Blaxton, deteniéndose para mirar sus zapatos, pero después corrió para alcanzar a Jack. "¡Papá! ¿Sabes si el otro fantasma despertó?" Preguntó causando que Jack girara en sus talones.

"Tienes razón, deberíamos ver como esta ¿verdad?"

"¿Crees que vendrán más fantasmas?" Preguntó Blaxton emocionado, dando dos pasos y un brinquito, repitiéndolo varias veces, mientras seguía a Jack por el pasillo.

"No importa que vengan todos los días, mientras se mantengan, como tu mamá dice, _amistosamente_."

Justo cuando se detuvieron en frente de una de las puertas, esta de abrió provocando que los dos dieran un paso hacia atrás.

James Norrington salió tambaleándose, apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Despertó!" Blaxton exclamó felizmente, causando que los ojos de James se abrieran abruptamente.

Por un momento miró a las personas en frente de él, aparentemente tratando de darle sentido a la situación. Parecía débil y agotado, o quizás solo era la abrumadora sensación de confusión que lo hacía parecer bastante miserable.

Se concentró en Jack y después de un momento de tenso silencio susurró roncamente. "Estoy en el infierno."

La certeza en su voz hizo sonreír a Jack con diversión. "Ni siquiera estas cerca, compañero. Estas en el _Perla Negra_."

James parpadeo, pasándose la mano por la frente, sus ojos ausentemente vagaron por todo el corredor por un momento. Al final bufó y puso su cabeza en sus manos. "No, de hecho esta cerca." Murmuró.

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thunderhearts**

Mil disculpas por el retraso, me quede sin computadora y verdaderamente ha sido un show, pero ya todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Y ahora que regreso me entero que Florencia se fue de vacaciones y no regresa hasta agosto septiembre y eso me duele pues el capitulo anterior se quedo impresionante, sin embargo yo seguiré actualizando como siempre una vez por semana.

Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, saben que son muy importantes para mí.

**Elizabeth; **Amiga linda me alegro mucho de seguir viéndote por aquí y mas gusto sabes que ya eres universitaria, felicidades! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

**LilaSnape: **No había podido darte las gracias personalmente por seguir aquí, no tienes idea de cómo significan para mi tus comentarios. James Norrington… mhmmm no puedo decir nada pero aunque la historia aun no termina te puedo decir que tendrá mucha importancia en el desarrollo del fic. Besos.

**Nallely: **Que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí, espero que disfrutes este capitulo como los anteriores. Tus sospechas jajaja, yo no descartaría nada ni a nadie, pero tampoco puedo decirte porque no quiero arruinarte el fic. Lo que si te puedo decir es que Florencia sigue su mismo estilo de siempre así que tenemos que estar preparados para todo, desde risas, llantos, sufrimientos, dolor, alegrías, uff de todo ya la conocemos. Saludos-

**Danny: **No te preocupes cuando no puedas dejar review lo entiendo, lo importante es que no te pierdas esta gran historia, saludos y abrazos.

**CAPITULO V**

"El abuelo Weatherby no estaba en la Marina, pero también tiene una peluca." Dijo Blaxton, sus piernas colgaban del taburete alto en el que estaba sentado, mirando fijamente a James, quien estaba sentado frente a él en la mesa de la comedor.

"No solo las personas que están en la Marina usan pelucas." James respondió, apenas comprendiendo las palabras que decía o escuchaba, aun tratando de adivinar lo que estaba pasando. Miraba el agua y la comida en frente de él, sin sentir deseos de comer o de beber algo. No estaba seguro si estaba sediento o hambriento, aunque en lo más profundo de su mente sabia que debía estarlo. Se esforzaba por recordar lo que había pasado, en cómo es que había sucedido, para haber llegado a este lugar en particular. ¿Estaba aquí porque él quería estarlo? O ¿había sido tomado como rehén? ¿De qué lado estaba? ¿De qué lado estaba Jack Sparrow? ¿Dónde estaba Elizabeth? ¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde…?

"_El abuelo Weatherby."_ La expresión de repente regreso a él. Parpadeo y entonces lentamente movió su mirada para ver a Blaxton.

"¿Las chicas que están en la Marina también tienen que usar pelucas?" preguntó Blaxton, recargando su cabeza sobre sus manos.

"No hay mujeres en la Marina." Respondió James, encontrando la conversación extremadamente irreal. No tenía idea de quién podría ser este niño. Al principio pensó que era la versión en miniatura de Jack Sparrow. No se sorprendería si el infierno estuviera lleno de Jacks Sparrows. O quizás el pequeño solo era producto de su imaginación. Como todo lo demás. Él solo estaba imaginando la situación en la que estaba. Quizás había perdido el conocimiento después de ser herido y ahora no era más que un sueño. Recordaba haber escuchado historias sobre personas que tenían extraños sueños, mientras que estaban inconscientes.

"¿Ninguna?" Blaxton amplio los ojos en sorpresa.

James lentamente sacudió su cabeza. "No hay lugar para las mujeres. Las mujeres no pelean." Dijo recorriendo con su mano su rostro, la oscura cubierta del _Holandés Errante_ destellaba en su mente.

"Mi mamá si pelea." Contraataco Blaxton.

James movió sus ojos hacia él.

* * *

"Capitán."

"Si vienes a decirme que hay mas fantasmas nadando alrededor, espera hasta que vaya a buscar mas ron de la bodega." Dijo Jack con frialdad, entrecerrando los ojos a Ragetti.

Ragetti parpadeo. "Llegamos a puerto." Dijo con incertidumbre.

"Eso es mejor." Dijo Jack con aprobación."

* * *

"¿James murió?" el Gobernador arrugó la frente.

Elizabeth asintió. "Él creía que tu habías vuelto a Inglaterra y cuando le dije lo que realmente había pasado… creo que entendió que sus elecciones habían estado equivocadas y quiso hacer algo bien, pero desafortunadamente… murió mientras me ayudaba a escapar del _Holandés Errante_ donde mi tripulación y yo habíamos sido encerrados en las celdas…"

"¿Tu tripulación y tu?"

Elizabeth sonrió, enlazando su mano en el brazo de su padre. "Fui capitán de el _Emperatriz_, que ahora estaba bajo el mando del señor Gibbs. ¿Recuerdas al señor Gibbs padre? Bueno, ahora es, el capitán Gibbs. Y yo… fui el Pirata Rey por un tiempo." Añadió mirando a su padre con una sonrisa.

"¿Pirata Rey?" Weatherby comenzó a dudar si alguna vez podría darle sentido a la historia que Elizabeth estaba tratando de contarle.

"Sí, pero ahora soy la Reina y Jack es el Rey." Dijo con una risita.

El Gobernador sacudió la cabeza, la dificultad para entender todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo estaba claramente en su rostro. "Reina," repitió en voz baja. "Eso se acerca a lo que yo había pensado para tu futuro." Añadió después de una pausa y Elizabeth rió felizmente ante el primer destello de humor en los ojos de su padre, aunque también podía ver que él aun estaba bastante lejos de ser feliz por toda la situación y por la vida que estaba llevando.

* * *

"¿Y el nombre de tu madre?" James preguntó con tensa voz, tratando de recordar todo lo que había escuchado y leído sobre los sueños. Era posible que ellos fueran el reflejo de todos sus deseos, pensamientos, temores…

"Lizzie Sparrow." Blaxton respondió inmediatamente a su pregunta.

James lo miró sin comprender.

La puerta se abrió y Elizabeth y su padre entraron. James se puso de pie tan rápido como su dolor de cabeza le permitió.

"Hola James." Dijo Elizabeth con una vacilante sonrisa, inclinándose hacia abajo para abrazar a Blaxton quien había corrido hacia ella.

El Gobernador Swann quien había sido informado por ella lo que había sucedido y que James también había sido encontrado flotando en el agua se acerco a él.

"Aparentemente, pronto descubriremos porque estamos aquí. No soy tan sabio en este momento." Dijo Weatherby, solo un momento después, comenzó a sospechar, que el hecho de estar vivo, no era la razón principal para la mirada de preocupación y confusión dibujada en el rostro de James.

"¿Lizzie?" Jack asomò la cabeza en el comedor. "¿Puedes venir por un momento?"

James puso sus manos sobre la mesa, apoyarse en sus piernas fue complicado ya que de repente las sintió débiles para sostenerlo. _"¿Puedes venir un momento?"_ tenía que ser un sueño. Tenía que ser un sueño, de lo contrario ¿Por qué escuchaba frases del pasado? Todo tenía sentido. Quizás. Quizás no. Quizás no del todo.

Elizabeth le susurró algunas palabras a Blaxton y se puso de pie, mirando al Gobernador y a James antes de salir del comedor.

"Voy a tierra." Dijo Jack, cerrando la puerta, atrayéndola hacia él. "¿Algún deseo?" Pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Sí. Averigua que esta pasando." Dijo Elizabeth, entrecerrando sus ojos al verlo y deslizando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Jack rodó los ojos. "Eso ya lo sé. Quiero decir algo a parte de eso."

Elizabeth amplio los ojos en exagerada confusión.

"¿Vuelve pronto Jack?" ofreció él con un pequeño mohín,

"Oh." Elizabeth admitió divertida. "Sí, sí. Por supuesto. Vuelve pronto Ja-Ja.. ¿Jack? ¿Verdad?"

El mohín se profundizo y ella sonrió, trazando pequeños besos en sus labios.

* * *

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Pintel, inclinándose sobre la barandilla con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Mira ese vestido." Ragetti repitió con vacilación. "Los vestidos no flotan, aunque…" añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cómo sabes?" Pintel pregunto dándole una mirada escéptica.

"¿Has visto alguna vez un vestido flotante?" después de un momento de consideración Pintel sacudió la cabeza. "¿Ves? Ellos no flotan."

Ambos miraron hacia abajo otra vez, pero después los dos se alejaron de la barandilla dando gritos ahogados.

Estaban de pie paralizados en el mismo lugar por un momento, antes de lentamente mover sus ojos el uno al otro.

Con los ojos ampliados Pintel susurró. "Se movió."

Ragetti asintió.

* * *

"Esto no es un sueño." Dijo James mas para si mismo que para alguien más.

"No, no lo es." Dijo Elizabeth con un suspiro. "Pero esa es la mejor parte." Sonrió.

"Los extraños sucesos usualmente son seguidos por consecuencias." Dijo James después de una pausa.

"No hay razón para pensar en eso, aun." Elizabeth contraataco, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Blaxton, quien estaba sentado en su regazo, un poco perplejo por no estar incluido en la conversación.

"Tal vez deberías esperar lo mejor mientras podamos." El Gobernador Swann dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

James miró ausentemente a la distancia, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos…

"¿Mamá?" Blaxton atrapó un solo mechón del cabello de Elizabeth, ya que el resto de ellos, por desgracia, estaban sujetos por un pedazo de encaje negro.

"¿Si corazón?" Preguntó recargando su mejilla en la parte superior de la cabeza del niño.

James movió sus ojos hacia ellos, la escena de antes y las de su alrededor eran tan extrañas, todo era tan diferente… ¿Realmente podría ser?... ¿Podría realmente estar vivo… otra vez?

"¿Podríamos traer a los dos abuelas también?" Blaxton pregunto, medio girándose en los brazos de Elizabeth tratando de acomodar el mechón dentro del encaje.

Elizabeth intercambio una mirada larga con su padre, quien no pudo ocultar una mirada de esperanza detrás de la tristeza que de repente estaba escrita en su rostro.

"No lo sé." Elizabeth dijo lentamente. "Tenemos que esperar a que papá vuelva…" se detuvo, entrecerrando los ojos, cuando Blaxton accidentalmente desato el encaje de su cabello al intentar acomodar el mechón suelto de su cabello, causando que su cabello cayera como cascada sobre sus hombros.

Blaxton se quedo inmóvil con la mano extendida y luego se echo a reír cuando Elizabeth frunció los labios en falsa molestia.

Weatherby miró a James quien parecía como si no estuviera allí, una parte de él aun estaba perdida en la muerte, como si ya no estuviera bajo su mando.

Elizabeth llevo sus manos a su cabello, tratando de acomodarlo de nuevo, pero haciéndolo con torpeza con el fin de hacer reír a Blaxton.

O quizás era la vida lo que le preocupaba mas, el Gobernador reflexiono imaginando volviendo atrás en el tiempo, haciéndosele posible deshacer sus errores y rehacer sus decisiones.

"Pensé que solo confiabas en él."

Elizabeth movió sus ojos hacia James, el rastro de humor en su voz no era evidente como el destello de triste sarcasmo en sus ojos cansados. Elizabeth no estaba segura de que decir, le parecía un error atacar a una persona que recientemente había regresado a la vida, aunque realmente se sentía con deseos de mencionar a cierto desaparecido corazón hace tantos años atrás.

Las cejas del Gobernador Swann se arquearon en confusión.

"¿Estás dudando de la sinceridad de mis palabras o de mis sentimientos?" Elizabeth preguntó un poco altivamente.

Blaxton volvió a desatar el cabello de Elizabeth y comenzó a peinarlo con sus dedos.

"Lo siento." James dijo rápidamente, sin saber realmente porque había dicho todo esto. "Sobre todo me estoy cuestionando mi propia existencia." Añadió en un susurro, mirando hacia otro lado.

* * *

Había una cola de gente en frente de la choza y parecía imposible entrar inadvertidamente, mientras todos lo miraban hacia arriba y hacia abajo sospechosamente, hasta que por fin tomó su lugar al final de la línea esperando dócilmente.

Pero por supuesto él no tenía tiempo que esperar.

"¿Qué eso?" dijo Jack de pronto en voz alta, causando que varias personas lo miraran. "¿puedes ver eso?" Preguntó en un susurro, inclinándose hacia un anciano en frente de él, quien amplio sus ojos al verlo y dio una paso disimuladamente lejos de él. Entonces el hombre intercambio una mirada con una anciana y ambos miraron a Jack, saliéndose de la cola, pavoneándose hacia la puerta, señalando algo encima de él.

Pronto, casi todas las personas de la línea, se quedaron con los ojos fijos en el cielo, en el momento exacto que Jack desapareció dentro en la choza escapando de su atención.

Estaba bastante oscuro adentro y Jack miró la parte de una persona acostada en una hamaca en medio de la habitación cubierta de algas.

Una mujer parada al lado de la hamaca miró a Jack interrogativamente. "Debes esperar tu turno." Dijo ella calmadamente.

"Yo…" Jack comenzó, pero se detuvo repentinamente, al notar que las algas… se movían. Jack paso saliva. "No estoy aquí por tratamiento." Dijo con claro alivio en la voz, moviendo sus ojos de los gusanos verdes hacia la mujer. "Hace algunos días, compre unas hierbas…"

"No es mi culpa que no funcionara." La mujer interrumpió. "Si quieres que regrese la paga…"

Jack sacudió la cabeza. "No mira, el problema es que sí funciono." Dijo entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa fingida. "En realidad funcionaron preocupantemente bien."

* * *

La cocina se tranquilizo cuando se abrió la puerta, el rostro de Ragetti apareció justo por encima del hombro de Pintel.

"¿Si?" preguntó Elizabeth, viendo el dilema de que ninguno quería hablar primero.

"Hay otro de ellos." Pintel dijo en un susurro, mirando a la gente en la cabina.

Elizabeth arrugo la frente. "¿Otro…?" se interrumpió, sintiendo escalofríos recorrer su columna vertebral.

"¿Otro fantasma?" Exclamó Blaxton felizmente, deslizándose del regazo de Elizabeth y casi tropezando con sus propios pies, cuando salió de la cocina antes de que Elizabeth pudiera detenerlo.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunto Elizabeth poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

Pero Pintel y Ragetti solo se encogieron de hombros en respuesta.

* * *

Jack parpadeo cuando la mujer comenzó a reír. "No estoy seguro que sea divertido." Dijo con un pequeño mohín.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza aun riéndose. "Eso no es posible."

"Incluso aunque todas las hierbas se mezclaran de acuerdo el libro de la Muerte, no hay posibilidad de que puedas regresar a los muertos." Dijo decididamente.

Jack suspiró. "Yo no estaría aquí si no pudiera hacerlo, porque si no pudiera hacerlo yo no estaría aquí diciendo que puedo hacerlo." Dijo rápidamente en un tono algo irritado de voz.

La mujer dejo de reír y lo miró con una mezcla de interés y confusión. Ella pareció finalmente creerle y él pacientemente espero para escucharla decir algo.

"No puedes regresar a los muertos." Dijo al fin y Jack rodó los ojos. "A menos que…"

Los ojos de Jack se movieron hacia ella. "¿A menos que?"

"A menos que los muertos sean invitados a regresar por una persona inmortal."

Jack estaba a punto de descartar la posibilidad con un resoplido, pero luego las palabras se le congelaron en la boca. "Una persona inmortal, dices." Él murmuró, sus ojos se ampliaron.

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thunderhearts**

**CAPITULO VI**

"¡Papá! ¡Adivina que paso!" Blaxton exclamó excitado tan pronto como Jack cruzo la pasarela.

"¿Es algo bueno o algo malo?" Preguntó Jack, levantando a Blaxton en el aire, notando a James Norrington inclinado sobre la barandilla cerca de las escaleras que llevan bajo la cubierta. "Y si son ambas, prefiero solo escuchar la parte buena." Añadió frunciendo la nariz.

"¡Es muy buena!" Blaxton le aseguro con una sonrisa. "¡La abuela regreso!"

Jack se detuvo abruptamente.

"La mamá de mamá. Ella aun no ha despertado, pero está bajando las escaleras…"

"Bajo la cubierta." Lo corrigió Jack un poco consternado.

"Bajo la cubierta." Blaxton continuo, tomando una respiración rápida. "Con mamá y con el abuelo. Mamá me pidió que me quedara aquí para esperarte, así podría decirte cuando llegaras."

"Está bien." Jack acomodó el sombrero de Blaxton antes de bajarlo de sus brazos. "Puedes ir a decirle a mamá que voy a estar en nuestra cabina."

Blaxton asintió y corrió bajando las escaleras.

"Quien lo hubiera creído."

Jack se giró hacia James quien se había alejado de la barandilla, su uniforme parecía sorprendentemente nuevo bajo el sol, a diferencia de su rostro que tenía señales claras de agotamiento.

"Tienes un hijo." James llevó sus manos hacia su espalda pero después las dejo caer a sus costados con el ceño fruncido y cuando Jack abrió la boca para hablar, él añadió con voz hueca. "Con Elizabeth."

"Me alegro que entendieras esa parte tan rápidamente." Dijo Jack con forzada alegría.

James movió sus ojos hacia él, su rostro era tan oscuro que la expresión en el rostro de Jack se torno seria.

"Si de todas las posibilidades que elegiste, decidiste ponerte de lado de Beckett, solo tú tienes la culpa y nadie más."

"Experiencia personal, sin duda." James lo miró con sus cansados ojos, Jack entrecerró los ojos. "No era necesario que me contrataras. A menos que realmente pensaras que disfrutaba de pulir tu cubierta." Dijo James con una media sonrisa, sin sentido del humor. "O quizás, solo fue un acto de compasión."

"No puedo recordar. Fue hace mucho tiempo, Almirante." Dijo, mirando su uniforme. "Es hora de seguir adelante."

James bufó sin entusiasmo. "Seguir. ¿Para qué? Ya estoy muerto." Dijo sin comprender.

"Sí, o… lo estabas." Dijo Jack, frunciendo la nariz. "Estabas muerto. Ahora ya no." Dijo él, respondiendo a la mirada inquisitiva de James. "Al menos no hasta que te mates de nuevo." Y con esto, Jack giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió debajo de la cubierta, dejando a James con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

* * *

"Casi no la recordaba, pero ahora que la veo, siento como si siempre hubiese recordado cada parte de su rostro." Dijo Elizabeth tranquilamente, sentándose en la esquina de la cama y sosteniendo la mano de su madre en la suya.

"Son muy parecidas." Weatherby dijo suavemente, mirando a su esposa con incredulidad, tratando de no parpadear, temiendo que si lo hacia ella pudiese desaparecer.

Elizabeth sonrió tan intensamente, que las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos ahora rodaban por sus mejillas.

La puerta se abrió y Blaxton entro corriendo, pero luego recordó que no tenía que hacer eso y muy calladamente se acerco a Elizabeth.

"¡Mamá!" comenzó, pero se detuvo, frunciendo la frente. "Mamá ¿Por qué estas llorando?" Preguntó enjugando las lágrimas de su rostro con sus dedos.

Elizabeth ser rió calladamente, tomando la mano de su hijo en la suya dándole pequeños besos en ella. "Estás lagrimas son de felicidad cariño. No te preocupes." Dijo para tranquilizarlo y lo abrazo. "¿Llego papá?"

Blaxton asintió, aun mirando con desconfianza las lágrimas de Elizabeth.

Ella sonrió y rápidamente salió de la cabina.

El Gobernador Swann miró a Blaxton y aunque él siempre considero que extraer información de los niños era desleal, le pregunto a manera de conversación. "Tu madre no llora muy a menudo, ¿verdad?"

Blaxton sacudió su cabeza. El Gobernador miró hacia otro lado con una sonrisa pensativa.

* * *

"¿Qué pasa?" Elizabeth repitió su pregunta en un susurro después de que Jack le pidiera que bajara la voz.

Jack escaneo el corredor antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

"¡Jack!"

"Shhh"

Elizabeth rodó los ojos.

"Ellos realmente volvieron." Jack susurró, acercando más su rostro al de ella.

El rostro de Elizabeth se ilumino instantáneamente. "¡Eso es maravilloso!" Ella puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Jack y lo besó rápidamente en la boca.

"Hasta el momento." Jack observo cautelosamente,

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Elizabeth arrugando la frente.

"Bueno, hay un cofre…"

Elizabeth se rió.

"No es mi culpa que las cosas sigan repitiéndose." Dijo Jack con un mohín.

"Está bien." Elizabeth se mordió el labio, tratando de detener la sonrisa. "Continua."

"El cofre contiene las almas de todos los muertos."

"Debe ser muy grande." Elizabeth lo interrumpió de la manera más natural posible.

Jack entrecerró los ojos al verla. "Las almas son invisibles."

"Si son invisibles no deberían necesitar estar encerradas en el cofre." Elizabeth argumento, sofocando una risita.

"Lizzie, aprecio tu sentido del humor, pero esto esta muy lejos de ser divertido. Te lo aseguro. Especialmente si las noticias se difunden."

"¿Qué noticias?"

Jack suspiro y entonces Jack los alejo de la puerta, moviéndose hasta el último rincón de la cabina.

"Las almas de los muertos están encerrados en un cofre y ellas puedes salir solo si una alma en particular los invita al mundo de los vivos, alguien que es inmortal." Dijo Jack rápidamente con voz hueca, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. "El cofre esta escondido donde termina el horizonte, bajo el sol poniente. Pero eso no es importante, lo mas importante es…"

"Espera." Elizabeth lo interrumpió, sus cejas enarcada por el pensamiento. "Dijiste… ¿alguien inmortal?..."

Jack se limito a mirarla y ella le regreso la mirada, sin saber realmente que pensar hasta que algo se reventó en su mente y ella murmuró el nombre de su hijo, con los ojos ampliados.

Jack asintió. "Tenemos que preguntarle en quien más pensó, mientras mezclábamos las hierbas. El problema es, que no tenía que pensar específicamente en traer a alguien, era suficiente con que el nombre de alguien cruzara por su mente en ese preciso momento."

"Quieres decir… que toda la gente en la que él pensó en ese momento ¿va a regresar?" Elizabeth preguntó incrédula, en apenas un audible susurró.

"Parece que sí."

Ella jadeo, sacudiendo la cabeza en asombro. "¿Así que él puede traer de regreso a alguien?"

"Lizzie, no podemos estar trayendo a toda la gente que quieras, si es eso lo que estas pensando." Dijo Jack con los ojos entrecerrados.

Elizabeth frunció los labios. "No a todos…"

"¿Sabes lo que pasaría si alguien se entera de esto? No va a ser nada bueno."

"Lo sé." Dijo Elizabeth con un suspiro. "¿Hay… algo más?" Preguntó ella vacilante después de una pausa, notando una mirada reflexiva en el rostro de Jack como si estuviera dudando en contárselo todo.

"Lo hay." Admitió con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Cuando el Gobernador Swann estuvo solo con su esposa en la cabina, se quedo en silencio para poder escuchar la respiración de Cristelle.

Se inclino hacia adelante, temiendo respirar y dejar de escuchar el sonido. El momento parecía tan frágil y trataba de dejar de dudar de la maravillosa realidad. No podía ser un sueño, simplemente no podía ser. Se aferró a la ardiente convicción en su corazón con frenética determinación. Se sentó inmóvil, con excepción de su corazón que palpitaba en su pecho.

El rostro de Cristelle era tranquilo y trató de luchar contra el recuerdo de cómo había sostenido su mano hace años atrás. Era el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de ella, el pálido resplandor de sus mejillas y su desesperanza al no poderla hacer abrir los ojos… otra vez…

Se lleno de optimismo por el hecho que su rostro no era tan pálido como esa vez. Parecía que estaba durmiendo y se lamentó por no haberla visto dormir antes.

Él vio como los parpados de ella comenzaron a moverse, olvidándose de respirar cuando la vio abrir y cerrar los ojos.

* * *

"Pensé en el abuelo Weatherby y en las dos abuela." Dijo Blaxton después de un momento de consideración.

"¿Las dos abuelas?" Jack repitió, un escalofrió recorriendo su columna vertebral.

"Aye." Blaxton asintió.

Elizabeth sonrió.

"Pero ¿Por qué pensaste en el Almirante… Comodoro…?" Jack movió su mano. Elizabeth rodó los ojos. "Norrington."

Blaxton se encogió de hombros. "El tío Gibbs dijo que él había hecho que los persiguieran los hombres pez en la Isla Cruces."

Elizabeth y Jack intercambiaron una larga mirada.

"Creo que vamos a pedirle a tío Gibbs que nos consulte antes de contarte una historia en el futuro." Jack murmuró arrugando la nariz.

"Entonces son todos, ¿no paso nadie más por tu mente? ¿Es correcto? ¿Solo las dos abuelas y el abuelo y a James?" Elizabeth tomó las manos de Blaxton entre las suyas. Blaxton asintió y ella se puso de pie con una sonrisa diciéndole que podía ir a esperar a que su abuela despertara. "Te dije que no había nada porque preocuparse." Le dijo Elizabeth a Jack. .

Blaxton corrió hacia la puerta, pero después de detuvo abruptamente.

Ambos, Jack y Elizabeth movieron sus ojos hacia él.

"Acabo de recordar que pensé en otra persona." Blaxton dijo, girándose.

Elizabeth contuvo la respiración y entonces le preguntó tan calmada como pudo, mientras Jack trataba de predecir quien podría ser esa persona, diferentes posibilidades corrieron a través de su mente. "¿Qué persona cariño?

Blaxton dio unos pasos hacia ellos y dijo. "Davy Jones."

**CONTINUARA…**

**Muchas gracias por los reiews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thunderhearts**

**Elizabeth; **Amiga linda me alegro mucho de seguir viéndote por aquí y también que te este gustando el fic, aunque digas que me entiendes mas a mi que lo que tu logras leer, es bueno que sigas practicando el idioma. Así que continua leyéndolo en ingles, por cierto ¿en que capitulo vas en ingles? ¿Ya lo terminaste? Bueno hasta donde nos dejo Flor. Besos y felices vacaciones..

**Danny:** Que bueno que te gusto este capitulo, pero no puedo prometerte nada sobre hablar con Florencia, pues ella ya se ha ido y no creo que sea buena idea importunarla cuando esta de vacaciones. Cuando regrese le diré tu encargo. Besos.

**Evenstar of the Shire:** Woow, leí tu perfil y es todo lo que puede decirte woow, creo que es un honor que me hallas dejado un review, quizás como bien apuntaste mi traducción te parece bien, así que no me queda mas que agradecerte. Y ya que sabes ingles me gustaría que pasaras a ver el fic original con Florencia, esta aquí mismo, y también leas los otros que tiene te aseguro no te arrepentirás. Saludos y bienvenida.

**CAPITULO VII**

Fue extraño para Weatherby ver los ojos de su esposa otra vez, todos los recuerdos llegaban a él, el pasado inundaba su corazón, llevándolo al pasado, cuando había creído que la había perdido para siempre.

No sabía que decir, donde comenzar, como explicar… había tantas palabras y ni siquiera podía elegir una sin sentirse incapaz de expresar sus pensamientos, tal vez incluso, era incapaz de expresar la verdad.

Él busco su mirada con una débil sonrisa, temiendo moverse. Ella lo miró con los ojos ampliados brillando en temor, confusión, curiosidad… o quizás estaba tratando de nombrar lo que simplemente carecía de reconocimiento.

De repente comprendió que ella se había mantenido sin cambios. Para ella, el tiempo se había detenido hace años, y ahora podía estarse preguntando ¿quién era el hombre viejo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con las manos entrelazadas entre las de ella?

Su nombre pronunciado en un susurro, como una pregunta, lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sonrió de alivio y de asombro, porque en algún lugar de sus ojos, de su rostro, que a pesar del huracán de días que había irrumpido en su vida ella leía la verdad y reconocía su corazón.

* * *

"¿Crees que le agrade a tu madre?" preguntó Elizabeth, mirando hacia el frente, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

Jack, quien estaba sentado a un lado de ella en la cama, lentamente giró su cabeza para verla. "Si estuviéramos con Teague tendríamos que preocuparnos por mi madre, pero solo estamos nosotros, así que solo tenemos que preocuparnos por… nosotros." Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Elizabeth rió disimuladamente. "Solo estoy tratando de animarte."

"Buena suerte con eso." Dijo Jack seriamente.

"¿No fuiste tú quien me regaño ayer por estarme preocupando por las cosas antes de que sucedan?" Preguntó Elizabeth con total naturalidad, envolviendo su mano alrededor del brazo de Jack e inclinando su mejilla sobre su hombro.

"Técnicamente ya está pasando, y Jones esta flotando en algún lugar cercano." Jack contrarrestó con un movimiento de su nariz.

"Bueno, no tenemos por qué ser corteses y sacarlo. Él podría solo… mantenerse flotando hasta que alguien lo rescate o hasta que se ahogue." Dijo Elizabeth con un movimiento de su mano.

Jack sonrió. "Ese es un buen plan. Excepto que si no se ahoga podría comenzar a reflexionar sobre su vida… y muerte y llegue a una serie de falsas conclusiones." Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"O quizás solo empiece una nueva vida. Apreciar la oportunidad."

Jack bufó. "Si, una oportunidad de vengarse, aye."

Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco. "Debemos mantenernos vigilando… debemos ver el mar muy de cerca y tan pronto como encontremos a tu madre, debemos alejarnos lo más rápido posible." Jack asintió ausentemente. "¿Realmente crees que quiera vengarse?" preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

"Regresar de la muerta está bien siempre y cuando tengas algo porque vivir, en su caso. Incluso su triste barco se ha ido."

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡La abuela a despertado!" Blaxton anuncio entrando corriendo en la cabina.

Elizabeth le sonrió alegremente y se puso de pie tomando su manita entre la suya y dejándolo conducirla fuera de la cabina.

* * *

James estaba en la proa del barco, mirando hacia el mar, cansado de caminar de un lado a otro en la cubierta. Estaba tan cansado como para dormir, pero todo lo que podía ver cuando cerraba los ojos eran imágenes de muerte y desesperación, pasajes oscuros de oportunidades perdidas y de las malas decisiones que había tomado.

La luz del sol no lo hacía sentir mucho mejor, pero al menos en la cubierta, a plena luz del día se sentía vivo, mientras que por debajo de la cubierta, tenia dificultades para convencerse así mismo que no era una sombra inquietante de su propia alma.

* * *

Al principio estaba oscuro, más oscuro que antes, la bruma lo envolvía, lo empujaba hacia un lugar que no podía ver. Intentaba ver pero la oscuridad lo rodeaba y no podía sostenerse de nada.

De repente la luz fue un destello familiar de dolor, fuerte y puro ante el sol, sus rayos atravesaban su memoria nublada, haciéndolo abrir y cerrar sus ojos repentinamente.

El mar… que pesadilla, no podía haber sido peor. Estaba tratando de reunir las piezas persistentes de su imaginación, pero todos los pensamientos eran fríos y distantes y cada vez que intentaba atraparlos un sentimiento del pasado se iba, amargo y sarcástico, una imagen espantosa, el olor, el sonido a derrota resonaba en sus oídos, ensordeciéndolo una y otra vez.

* * *

"Recuerdo ese vestido."

Christelle se giró de la ventana, envolviendo una cinta en su dedo.

"Lo siento, estoy tan confundida." Dijo con una sonrisa rota, mordiéndose el labio.

El Gobernador Swann camino lentamente por la cabina. "Lo sé. Dejaste un marido torpe y joven, y una hija pequeña y regresar con un marido viejo y una hija casada."

"No eres viejo." Lo interrumpió con una suave sonrisa, dando un paso rápido hacia él, deslizando su mano sobre su hombro. Él parpadeo y la miró con los ojos ampliados. "No es eso. No eres tú. Soy yo. Simplemente no puedo poner en orden mis pensamientos, en alguna forma apropiada y útil. Todos los recuerdos… todo, esta… bailando en mi cabeza." Sonrió. "Lo siento."

"No, no." Weatherby susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Yo lo siento. Por dejarte… por no…"

"Pero dijiste que estoy de regreso." Lo interrumpió, inclinando su cabeza hacia a un lado.

La miró, apenas creyendo que ella estaba mirándolo también, mirándolo como si nada hubiese cambiado, como si esa avalancha de días que habían estado separados nunca hubiese sucedido, como si fuera el mismo Weatherby tímido pero seguro de si mismo, valiente, pero no lo suficiente, pacifico, sonriente, feliz…

"Sí." Él agregó "Pero eso no cambia nada. No se puede cambiar el pasado y ese terrible vacío, la desesperanza que cayo sobre mi y Elizabeth cuando…"

Se detuvo cuando ella llevo sus manos hacia su mejilla, con sus ojos vagando por todo su rostro.

"Te ves diferente, sin embargo eres exactamente el mismo." Dijo ella con un rastro de sorpresa en la voz. "Tienes los mismos ojos." Sonrió.

Él le regreso la sonrisa, atrapando su mano en la suya y presionando un beso en sus nudillos. "No pude vivir sin ti. Lo hice pero no puede." dijo en una voz a punto de quebrarse.

Ella asintió y abrió su boca para hablar, pero unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por su mejillas y se rió nerviosamente, ante lo extraño de todo esto.

Weatherby tiro de ella en un abrazo y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, sollozando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo, ante el sonido de la voz de él repitiendo su nombre, ante todos los días perdidos y ante el milagro de este, imposible y hermosos momento.

* * *

"Ahora, amor, así es como se hace esto." Dijo Jack, levantando la mano de Elizabeth y colocando los dedos sobre la puerta.

Elizabeth sofocó una sonrisa. "¡Jack no!... no llames todavía. No estoy lista." Dijo ella en un susurro, arrugando la frente.

"No hay nada para lo que tengas que estar lista. Llamas, entras… o ¿primero quieres que entre yo? Tu sabes, por lo general doy una buena impresión." Dijo con un guiño.

Elizabeth presiono sus labios en los de él para contener una sonrisa. Jack envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la besó.

"Vamos Lizzie. No esperes. Has estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo." Le susurró al oído.

"Lo sé." Dijo ella retrocediendo. "Vuelve en un rato, ¿si?" preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. "Si mi madre no esta contenta con la situación, daré la vuelta y tu salvaras el día. Siempre le gustaron los piratas aunque nunca conoció a ninguno."

Jack sonrió. "Creo que esta a punto de conocer a uno en este preciso momento." Dijo y para la consternación de Elizabeth llamó a la puerta.

* * *

"Mi abuela despertó." Anuncio Blaxton, pero a James le tomó algunos minutos darse cuenta que era a él a quien le avisaban el feliz acontecimiento.

"Eso es muy bueno." Dijo lentamente, girándose de la barandilla. "¿Cómo se siente?" preguntó con voz ronca.

"No lo sé." Blaxton sacudió la cabeza. "Mamá fue a hablar con la abuela. Yo iré mas tarde."

James asintió tratando de sonreír. No tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, pero tampoco tenia corazón para decirle al niño que se fuera y lo dejara solo. Podía ver que el niño, por alguna razón, lo encontraba interesante. Quizás era por su funesto uniforme, el mismo que le recordaba los peores momentos de su vida. Había pensado en pedir una ropa diferente, pero no sabia a quien pedírsela. No quería pedirle nada a nadie.

Blaxton lo miró por un momento en silencio, tratando de decidir cómo llamarlo. "Almirante Norrington… ¿Por qué esta triste?" preguntó por fin, esperando haber elegido el titulo correcto.

James parpadeo, atrapado fuera de guardia por la pregunta. "¿Triste? ¿Por qué crees que estoy triste?" Preguntó cautelosamente, la idea de que sus emociones pudieran ser visibles en su rostro, nunca se le había ocurrido, así como la simplicidad en la que se encontraba. Tal vez estaba triste. Nada más complicado como eso.

"Se ve triste." Dijo Blaxton con un movimiento en su nariz. "Y no esta hablando con nadie."

"Estoy hablando contigo." Dijo James con el primer débil destellos de diversión en sus ojos.

Blaxton sonrió. "¿Podría ayudarme a buscar a mi abuela?" Preguntó inclinándose sobre la barandilla.

"Pensé que tu abuela ya había despertado."

"Mi otra abuela." Dijo Blaxton mirando hacia el mar.

James alzo las cejas en confusión.

* * *

"Soy Elizabeth," Elizabeth susurró cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Sus padres estaban en la parte más alejada de la cabina, mirándola. Weatherby le sonrió ligeramente, mientras Christelle tembló y cuando Elizabeth dio un lento paso hacia adelante, notó que el rostro de su madre estaba casi paralizado, excepto por las lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos y que corrían por sus rostro. Deslizó su mano de la de su esposo y avanzó hacia adelante casi al mismo tiempo que Elizabeth. Sin una sola palabra cayeron en los brazos de la otra. Elizabeth comenzó a llorar tan pronto como sintió los brazos de Christelle rodeándola y tan pronto como el olor de ella que había creído todavía recordaba, un puñado de recuerdos la golpearon, que la hacían daño por la forma en la que los había vivido, regresaron a ella, llevándola de nuevo a aquellos tiempos cuando se quedaba dormida con el sonido de la risa de su madre zumbando en sus oídos.

El Gobernador Swann apretó sus manos en su espalda, moviendo sus ojos entre su esposa y su hija y la ventana. Su corazón se encogió por la alegría olvidada, al ver restaurada la sensación de paz que había perdido mucho tiempo atrás. Parpadeo y entrecerró los ojos para evitar llorar.

Christelle retrocedió, acariciando el cabello de Elizabeth, con tan brillante sonrisa que la hizo resplandecer entre las lágrimas. Elizabeth reía, mirándola con avidez, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, al darse cuenta que el rostro de su madre se había hecho borroso en su memoria y que ahora podría aprender a recordarla una vez mas y jamás perder su imagen.

* * *

James miraba de derecha a izquierda sintiéndose un poco incomodo y hasta ridículo, por estar parada al borde de la barandilla en compañía de Blaxton, Pintel y Ragetti, todos ellos preocupados por ver la perfecta calma del mar.

"Los fantasmas no se presentan a la luz del día." Dijo Pintel con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Ragetti, frotándose el ojo de madera.

Pintel puso los ojos en blanco. "¡porque son fantasmas!"

"Mamá y Papá dicen que la abuela puede estar aquí en cualquier momento." Blaxton observo con voz firme, con sus ojos fijos en el océano.

"¿Cómo saben eso?" Preguntó Pintel moviendo sus ojos hacia él. "Ellos no pueden saber eso. Aunque él no sabe eso." Dijo, empujando a Ragetti quien nerviosamente movió sus ojos entre todos.

James levantó las cejas. Blaxton arrugó la frente en confusión.

"No es mi culpa." Dijo Ragetti inseguro.

"Si no es tu culpa entonces ¿de quién es la culpa?" Preguntó Pintel con un ligero tono de burla en la voz, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. "Estabas fingiendo ser un fantasma y enfureciste a los fantasmas reales y por eso vinieron." Dijo enojado entre dientes.

Ragetti parpadeo, considerando eso.

James contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos y en vez de eso movió sus ojos al mar. Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos ante la vista de un barco acercándose hacia el _Perla Negra_.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thunderhearts**

**LilaSnape:** Lo único que puedo decirte es que te enteraras en este capitulo de quien es el barco, ¿que si habrá problemas? creo que tendrás que esperar un poco para averiguarlo, o quizás no tanto, en cuanto veas de que se trata lo sabrás. Saludos.

**Evenstar of the Shire**: Gracias por continuar por aquí, que bueno que te pasaste a ver los otros fics, los dos son sensacionales. Saludos.

**Silvia**: Bueno pues aquí esta, disfrútalo y gracias. Besos.

**CAPITULO VIII**

Jack estaba ligeramente fuera de guardia al ver el rostro de Elizabeth manchado en lágrimas. Desencadenando los recuerdos más perturbadores de esas pocas veces que la había visto llorar. Pero sus lágrimas eran eclipsadas rápidamente por una serie de sonrisas, dejándolo entrar a la cabina con una sonrisa.

"Madre, este es mi esposo." Dijo Elizabeth, empujando a Jack hacia donde sus padres estaban parados.

Y para el visible malestar del Gobernador Swann, Jack tomó la mano de Christelle y se presento.

Weatherby miraba a su esposa, temiendo que no pudiera recibir las noticias de la vida de Elizabeth demasiado bien. No quería que se preocupara por nada. Ella todavía estaba pálida y necesitaba descansar más y una conversación podría asustarla y confundirla aun más.

"¿Es el capitán Jack Sparrow?" preguntó Christelle con un jadeo, la emoción era clara en su voz.

Weatherby parpadeo algunas veces. Elizabeth río y asintió mientras que Jack ponía su más encantadora sonrisa.

Para la estupefacción del Gobernador Swann, el rostro de su esposa se ilumino, participando en una conversación muy alegre y animada con su hija y su yerno.

* * *

_Teliza Dorado_, James reflexionaba en el nombre del barco mientras, se mantenía a una distancia segura de la pequeña reunión en la cubierta.

Un hombre alto (que le hacia a James volver a pensar en su antigua sospecha de que estaba en el infierno y que el infierno estaba repleto de Jack's Sparrow's…) sonrió y puso sus manos en la cabeza de Blaxton en forma de saludo, la expresión de su rostro cambio a uno pensativo cuando el niño comenzó a hablarle de los últimos acontecimientos.

* * *

"¡Oh esto es maravilloso!" Christelle exclamó con una sonrisa, apretando la mano de Elizabeth en la suya.

Al principio Weatherby se sentó a un lado de su esposa un poco molesto, sosteniendo su otra mano, pero después de un rato, realmente se encontró escuchando la historia que Jack les estaba contando. La realización fue casi tan terrible como el hecho de que su esposa al parecer consideraba al marido de Elizabeth… aceptable. Por decir lo menos.

Por extraño que pareciera, la absurda combinación de los cuatro sentados juntos y escuchando la más ridícula historia, de alguna manera hacia la entera situación más natural. Por un momento el Gobernador olvido que estaba muerto… o que debería estarlo. Se olvido del hecho de que su esposa estuviera ahora aquí con él era imposible pero cierto. Nada parecía extraño siempre y cuando escuchara a Christelle y la risa de Elizabeth. De repente, todo pareció bien y se alejo en sus pensamientos a días pasados, asombrado de lo bien que se acordaba de ellos.

La mano de su esposa en su hombro lo sacudió de sus pensamientos y le sonrió cálidamente.

"¿Estás bien Weatherby?" Christelle pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, inclinando su cabeza hacia a un lado.

"¿Yo?" sonrió también. "Por supuesto. Pero me preocupa que esto sea demasiado intenso para que puedas…"

"Sí, debes descansar." Elizabeth lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie. "Me quedare contigo." Dijo ella, ayudándole a su madre a ponerse de pie.

"Estoy perfectamente bien." Christelle discutió. "Nunca me he sentido mejor."

"Sin embargo…" Weatherby comenzó pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta al ser abierta.

La sonrisa de Jack se desvaneció de su rostro al ver una sombra amenazante llevando a Blaxton cuyos ojos inmediatamente se enfocaron en la abuela. Blaxton miró a Elizabeth quien asintió alentadoramente y por eso corrió hacia Christelle quien ni siquiera lo dejo avanzar demasiado y fue ella quien se inclino hacia abajo y lo tomo en sus brazos.

"Tu debes de ser Blaxton." Dijo Christelle, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Blaxton asintió, sus ojos vagaban sobre el rostro de su abuela y en su brillante y liso cabello.

"No sabía que al llegar aquí, encontraría a dos diosas en lugar de una." Dijo Teague en voz alta, entrando lentamente a la cabina, sus ojos se movían de Elizabeth a su madre.

Jack rodó los ojos mientras el Gobernador Swann veía a Teague con espanto, examinando el aspecto del hombre que se parecía a… pero su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando las palabras del hombre fueron registradas en su mente.

Christelle tampoco se había dado cuenta del hombre al principio, pero cuando las palabras llegaron a ella, levantó la vista y le dio a Blaxton otra sonrisa, tomando una de sus manitas en la suya y poniéndose de pie.

"Capitán Teague." Dijo Teague haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza,

"Christelle Swann." Dijo Christelle un poco avergonzada por la manera en la que Teague la miraba directamente a los ojos, con un destello de interés.

"Weatherby Swann." El Gobernador se presento así mismo con un demasiado fuerte tono de voz, forzando a que Teague girara su atención hacia él.

Teague le estrecho la mano con la mayor cortesia, mirandolo muy brevemente antes de cambiar su atención hacia Christelle.

Blaxton se deslizo bajo el brazo de Teague para liberarse, porque los tres adultos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que le estaba dificultando respirar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Jack murmuró mas para si mismo que para alguien más, mientras Elizabeth observaba con asombro (asombro que su padre obviamente compartía) como la mano de Christelle se envolvía en el brazo de Teague y como este la sacaba de la cabina.

Teniendo la mirada en el rostro atónito del Gobernador Swann, causado por haberse quedado atrás, Blaxton rápidamente corrió hacia él, ofreciéndole mostrarle el barco de su abuelo Teague y llevarlo a caminar alrededor del _Perla Negra_.

Weatherby movía sus ojos entre el niño y la pareja que justo en ese momento dejaban la cocina.

"Te recomiendo que vayas con tu mamá, amor." Le susurró Jack a Elizabeth quien por primera vez pareció estar de acuerdo con él, en seguir sus consejos sin discutir,

Cuando Elizabeth se fue los ojos del Gobernador Swann se movieron hacia Jack.

"No le agrada a nadie," dijo Jack rápidamente, entrecerrando los ojos en una simpática mueca.

* * *

"¡Pensé que éramos amigos!" Pintel le dijo de mal humor, mirando airadamente a Ragetti.

"No miento. Realmente no sé cómo hacer esto." Repitió Ragetti, casi suplicante.

"Regresaste a todas esas personas, pero ¿no puedes regresar a la mama de tu amigo?" Pintel siseo.

Ragetti parpadeo varias veces. "No regrese a nadie." Dijo tranquilamente.

"¡Bien!" Pintel casi grito. Mirando a Ragetti una vez mas antes de alejarse.

* * *

La sensación de abrumadora confusión fue desapareciendo lentamente y respirando el aire fresco, James comenzó a sentirse como si mismo otra vez. Lo imposible y lo impensable… ya se había enfrentado con ambas. Incluso había derrotado a las dos. Así que tal vez debería conocer mejor las respuestas a tales eventos, tan asombrosos como pudieran ser. Haber perdido mucho tiempo tratando de entenderlos… en lugar de simplemente vivir, vivir cada día, cada momento desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer.

"Ayúdenme…"

James se asusto con la voz ronca que venia de alguna parte de abajo. Se puso rígido y muy lentamente comenzó a alejar sus manos de la barandilla. Pero antes de lograr hacerlo, sintió que su mano era cubierta por la mano de otra persona. El tacto era frío y húmedo y se demoro un momento antes de decidirse a bajar la mirada y ver.

Un pequeño suspiro de alivio se escapo de sus labios, cando noto el rostro de una mujer, su cabello negro mojado con el agua del mar, con los ojos muy abiertos. Se regaño a si mismo por recorrer con sus ojos el cuerpo de la mujer para ver si no era una sirena, mientras que rápidamente se inclinaba sobre la barandilla para ayudarla a subir a la cubierta.

Se preguntó como se las había arreglado para subir tan alto por si misma. Su respiración era irregular y era claro que estaba agotada, su pálido rostro brillaba con la luz del sol.

"Puedo…" James comenzó pero la mujer lo empujo tan prono pudo sentir la madera bajo sus pies.

Ella llevo el dorso de su mano hacia su frente y cerró los ojos, quedándose muy quieta por un momento. James veía como el agua escurría por la piel de la mujer. Estaba vestida con una ligera y colorida tela que se aferraba a su piel brillante bajo el sol.

Ella dio un paso inestable hacia adelante y James rápidamente se acercó a ella para impedir que cayera, pero la mujer lo miró con hostilidad haciendo que él la soltara.

Ella tomó un vacilante respiro y camino a través de la cubierta sosteniéndose de la barandilla.

* * *

"Aquí no." Dijo Jack, mirando alrededor de la cabina del capitán. "Deben de haber ido a la cubierta."

"Voy a ver." Se ofreció Blaxton, saliendo de la cabina.

Después de un momento de incomodo silencio. Jack y Weatherby lo siguieron, pero se detuvieron en seco ante el sonido del disparo de una pistola en alguna parte de arriba. Jack se congelo por un instante y luego corrió por el pasillo. El Gobernador Swann trataba de alcanzarlo y subir las escaleras lo más rápido posible.

**CONTINUARA…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thunderhearts**

Mil disculpas por el retraso, Se que ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo, pero eso no significa que haya abandonado el fic, eso no lo hare, lo que pasa es que ahora no solo me ocupo de mi casa, mis hijos, mi esposo, si no que ahora también trabajo. Pero aunque tarde aquí está el capitulo 9. Ojala y lo disfruten y a las personas que dejaron review, MUCHAS GRACIAS,

**CAPITULO IX**

Para alivio de Jack y por lo mucho que podía decir después de mirar la escena, nadie parecía estar muerto.

El Gobernador Swann alcanzo la cubierta, tratando de recuperar el aliento y mirando alrededor con ansiedad, cerrando los ojos por un momento tranquilizadoramente al ver a su esposa y a su hija.

Christelle y Elizabeth estaban paradas al lado de Teague quien, no parecía tan sorprendido como ellos, tenía una peculiar expresión en su rostro, algo que para Weatherby parecía una mezcla de alegría, asombro y… miedo.

No muy lejos de ellos tres, estaba una mujer con el cabello negro revuelto, usando un vestido empapado y con una pistola en la mano. La pistola estaba dirigida a Teague, aunque cambiaba de vez en cuando a las mujeres a su lado.

Las cejas de Jack se enarcaron, pero el momento de confusión fue breve y la realización lo golpeo casi de inmediato, dejándolo sin aliento.

Lentamente se abrió paso hacia la mujer, se acerco con la esperanza de convencerla que le diera la pistola antes de que ella hiciera algo fuera de lugar.

Desafortunadamente, la mujer alzo la pistola dispuesta a disparar de nuevo.

Notando que la pistola se movía en dirección de Elizabeth, Blaxton corrió hacia ella para tratar de protegerlo del posible peligro, pero antes de arreglárselas para llegar a ella, la mujer de cabello negro lo tomó de la mano y lo alejó.

"¡No nos veras nunca más!" le gritó a Teague, agitando la pistola con lágrimas en los ojos.

Blaxton trataba de liberarse pero la mujer lo tenía fuertemente sujeto,

"Vámonos, Jack." Dijo en un tono más suave y Blaxton parpadeo, notando que las palabras eran dirigidas a él. "No hay razón para quedarnos donde no somos bienvenidos."

Jack intercambió una mirada con Elizabeth, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza cuando ella hizo un movimiento como si quisiera dar un paso hacia adelante.

"¡Manténganse alejados de nosotros!" gritó la mujer, mirando a Teague a través de sus ojos velados por las lágrimas, una sola lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, causando que Blaxton dejara de luchar contra su amarre. "Quédate con tus mujerzuelas." Dijo levantando la pistola una vez más.

Los ojos de Jack se ampliaron ligeramente. "Mamá." Dijo rápidamente, causando que ella se hiciera para atrás.

A pesar de que él había estado parado a tan solo unos cuantos pasos a su derecha, ella parecía no haberlo notado hasta que hablo y aun cuando él había dicho las palabras ella parecía tener problemas con localizar la fuente de la voz. Ella bajo la mirada hacia Blaxton quien le regreso la mirada.

"Mamá."

Esta vez se dio cuenta que la voz venia de otro lugar e inconscientemente bajo la pistola y se giro hacia Jack, mirándolo con los ojos ampliados y asombrados.

"Está bien, dámela." Con mucho cuidado, Jack se acerco mas, alcanzando poco a poco la pistola que su madre tenía en su mano.

Ella se estremeció, un gesto de confusión apareció en su rostro, mientras sus ojos se movían entre todos, tratando de entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo. "¿Quién eres?" preguntó sospechosamente, mirándolo tomar la pistola de su mano, pero por alguna razón, ni siquiera estaba protestando.

Teniendo la pistola segura en su mano, Jack dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Elizabeth le susurró algo a su madre, dándole una pequeña y tranquilizadora sonrisa, antes de caminar hacia Blaxton cuya mano aun seguía atrapada en la mano de la madre de Jack.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como ella notó que Elizabeth se acercaba, dio un paso hacia atrás, atrayendo a Blaxton con ella.

"Sé lo que estas tratando de hacer." Ella susurró, sus ojos vagaban frustradamente alrededor de la cubierta. "No te atrevas. Es mi hijo, no lo alejaras de mí. No puedes quitármelo." Escupió, dándole a Teague otra mirada. "Pero no te atrevas a robarme a mi hijo." Miró amenazadoramente a Elizabeth y para la entera consternación de Elizabeth una daga plateada brillaba en la mano de la mujer.

"Mamá, él no es yo." Jack dio un paso hacia adelante, protegiendo a Elizabeth con su brazo y empujándola unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. "Quiero decir que él lo es." La boca de Jack se contrajo en una sonrisa en una fracción de segundo. "De alguna manera pero… pero soy Jack. Soy tu hijo." Miró la daga y después miró directamente a los ojos a su madre, esperando encontrar un rastro de entendimiento ahí.

El Gobernador Swann ya estaba parado al lado de su esposa, asegurándose de que ella estuviera bien. Ellos miraban la escena con un creciente sentimiento de terror. Teague se quedo solo, con los ojos fijos en Celeste, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de pensar. Sentía como si estuviera ausente de la escena, todas las palabras e imágenes pasaban a través de su mente y desaparecían, desvaneciéndose en algún lugar más allá del borde de sus recuerdos.

"¿Mamá?" Jack se movió cautelosamente, colocando su mano sobre la de ella.

Ella lo miró, pero entonces por el rabillo del ojo notó a Elizabeth extendiendo su mano hacia Blaxton. "¡Aléjate!" advirtió, levantando su mano libre y dando otro paso hacia la barandilla.

"Mamá, mírame." Jack dijo otra vez en voz baja, tratando de regresar la atención de Celeste a él. "Soy Jack. Soy tu hijo y ella es Elizabeth. Mi esposa. Blaxton es nuestro hijo." Jack le explico tan calmadamente como pudo, señalando a cada uno mientras hablaba. "Blaxton es tu nieto. Soy tu hijo. Tu estuviste… lejos, por mucho tiempo." Añadió en un suspiro, sin saber cómo dejar claro todo, porque aun no estaba claro para nadie, ni siquiera para él.

"Soy Blaxton." Confirmo Blaxton, deseando ayudar pero sin saber cómo hacerlo. "Ella es mi mamá y él es mi papá." Dijo imitando los gestos de Jack, señalando primero a Elizabeth y después a Jack.

Celeste lo miró por un momento en silencio y después movió sus ojos entre Jack y Elizabeth antes de dejar que su mirada se centrara en el rostro de Jack por más tiempo.

"¿Eres Jack? ¿Eres mi Jack?" preguntó por fin con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo con incredulidad.

"Es incluso más viejo de lo que parece." Elizabeth observo suavemente, luchando por mantener su rostro serio cuando imagino la cara de dolor que debió aparecer en el rostro de Jack. "Pero él es Jack."

"No soy viejo." Jack protesto en voz baja.

Celeste lo miró inquisitivamente. "Siempre quisiste serlo." Dijo ella, sus labios apenas si se movieron.

"¿Lo hice?" preguntó Jack con un movimiento de su nariz.

"¿Ves cielo? Siempre hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas." Dijo Elizabeth mirando a Blaxton con una sonrisa. "Papá deseo ser viejo y ahora todos vemos que su deseo se le concedió."

Jack parpadeo varias veces, incapaz de hablar por la indignación.

"Eres Jack." Susurró Celeste, dejando lentamente la mano de Blaxton y mirándolo lanzarse a los brazos de Elizabeth.

"Aye." Dijo Jack con un suspiro, intercambiando una fingida mirada de enojo con Elizabeth antes de que ella se girara para irse, llevando a Blaxton con ella dejando a Jack solo con su madre.

"Eres Jack." Celeste repitió, como si necesitara repetir la frase muchas veces para creerlo realmente. "¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?" pregunto antes de que Jack tuviera tiempo de sonreír ante el reconocimiento que parpadeo en los ojos de su madre.

"Me lo trence." Dijo ligeramente tímido, comenzando a sentir el peso de los recuerdos sobre sus hombros. Una larga cadena de días olvidados, algunos de ellos brillantes y coloridos y otros oscuros como las velas de su barco.

Celeste sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "Te dije que no hicieras eso." Susurró mirándolo de arriba abajo y después casi vaciló al ver su rostro otra vez.

Ella parecía tan indiferente, de repente Jack tuvo miedo que ella pudiera perder el conocimiento. Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos oscuros brillaban cansados con la luz del sol.

"Mamá." Dio un paso más hacia ella y cautelosamente levantó sus manos hacia sus hombros, lentamente atrayéndola a sus brazos.

Ella no protesto pero en realidad tampoco se movió. Jack envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, estremeciéndose por lo fría que estaba, el agua del mar goteaba en la cubierta en el perfecto silencio que de repente surgió.

"Mamá." Dijo tranquilamente, retrocediendo. "Vamos a un lugar más cálido. Vamos abajo, ¿está bien?"

Ella lo miró, su boca temblaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"Estás a salvo aquí. Estamos en mi barco." Sonrió alentadoramente y trató de quitarle la daga pero ella se resistió.

"Me quedare con esto." Dijo ella en un tranquilo pero firme tono de voz y Jack vio en sus ojos que no tenía sentido discutir con ella en ese momento.

Jack asintió. "Está bien." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y muy lentamente comenzaron a cruzar la cubierta.

* * *

Después de convencer a sus padres de que se quedaran en una de las cabina con Blaxton hasta que todo se calamara, Elizabeth decidió averiguar lo que había pasado con Teague, quien los había seguido, pero luego se había alejado sin decir una sola palabra en una dirección diferente.

Por lo que había notado, la repentina aparición de la madre de Jack había causado una fuerte impresión en él y si bien era difícil leer algo en sus expresiones, parecía que las emociones que la mujer evocaba en él eran complicadas, por decir lo menos.

Elizabeth caminó rápidamente por el pasillo y estaba a punto de girar en la esquina, cuando alguien de repente apareció en frente de ella haciendo que diera un grito de asombro.

"Lo siento Elizabeth, no quería asustarte." Dijo James en voz baja, mirándola con cansancio.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza. "¿Cómo estas James?" preguntó, sintiéndose culpable por realmente haberse olvidado de él durante las últimas horas. Todos sus pensamientos habían estado girando alrededor de sus padres, Blaxton, Jack y los padres de él, Davy Jones… y de alguna manera James fue desprendido de su mente. "Pareces un fantasma." Añadió, medio bromeando y él trato de parecer divertido por su declaración. "Tenemos que buscarte algo de ropa." Dijo ella arrugando su frente, al pensar que con ese extraño uniforme nuevo, su rostro pálido y sus ojos tan verdes en realdad parecía un fantasma.

"Estaba pensando en eso." Admitió él en voz baja. "Pero no sabía a quién pedírselo… no quiero molestar a nadie."

"¿Molestar?" Elizabeth levanto las cejas.

"Sé que no soy un invitado muy bien recibido." Dijo James con una débil sonrisa simpática.

Elizabeth suspiro. "¿Alguien te dijo eso? La situación es muy complicada y todos hemos estado muy abrumados por lo que está sucediendo, pero eso no quiere decir que…"

"No me estoy quejando." La interrumpió, con voz ronca.

"Y no me estoy explicando." Ella replico, entrecerrando los ojos al verlo. "Solo que creo que todos hemos tenido una cantidad de experiencias difíciles y si tenemos la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo lo debemos hacer. Nadie tiene rencor contra ti." Añadió después de una pausa.

James inclino la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás respirando profundamente. "¿Ni siquiera por haberle entregado el corazón de Davy Jones a Beckett?"

Para su sorpresa, ella sonrió. "Quien sabe que habría pasado, ni donde estuviéramos ahora, si no hubiera hecho eso. Al final todo tiene una razón." Dijo ella suavemente. "Eso es lo que he aprendido."

Él la miró pensativamente por un momento. "Mi destino murió conmigo." Dijo por fin, casi para sí mismo. "Quizás estoy vivo otra vez, pero mi vida está muerta."

"No digas eso."

Él sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera zanjar el tema.

* * *

Jack cubrió los hombros de su madre con una manta y la ayudo a sentarse en la cama de una de las cabinas. Ella se mantuvo mirándolo de vez en cuando como si estuviera comprobando su percepción, asegurándose de que él realmente estuviera ahí y que no solo se lo estaba imaginando.

"Estaba en el mar." Dijo ella pensativamente, interrumpiendo el discurso de Jack sobre la ropa que iba a traerle.

"Aye." Jack arrugo la frente, arrodillándose delante de ella. "Por un rato." Él suspiró, cuidadosamente coloco sus manos sobre las de ella, tanto como la daga que ella aun sostenía le permitió.

"¿Por qué estaba en el agua?" susurró casi para sí misma. "¿Por qué?... ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas…?

"¿Tan viejo?" Jack la interrumpió con una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa que de repente alegró el rostro de Celeste.

"Realmente eres tú." Dijo ella, alejando la daga y ahuecando el rostro de Jack entre sus manos, mirándolo con asombro. "Mi Jackie."

Jack hizo una mueca y ella sonrió.

* * *

"Debería disculparme por muchas de mis decisiones. "El hecho de que tu padre… volviera." James sacudió la cabeza, aun le costaba trabajo pronunciar las palabras con convicción. "No me hace menos culpable de lo que he hecho o de lo que he descuidado. Creía que podía restaurar el pasado, que podía volver el tiempo atrás y comenzar de nuevo. El corazón de Davy Jones no podría ser más peligroso en las manos de un hombre elegido por el Rey que en las manos de un pirata." Dijo con una amarga sonrisa. "Pensé que era lo correcto. No fue un acto desinteresado, por supuesto, pero tampoco fue del todo egoísta."

"Te conozco muy bien como para pensar que tú querías lastimarme a mi o a mi padre." Elizabeth dijo con un suspiro. "Sé que eres un buen hombre James. No quiero volver a pensar en esos recuerdos. Tengo mis propios actos para olvidar." Dijo con una débil sonrisa. "Deberías olvidar y comenzar de nuevo. Ahora realmente tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo."

"Siento que todo lo que paso, aun persiste en todos lados a mi alrededor, como una niebla." Dijo James sobriamente.

"Se desvanecerán. Se alejaran por sí mismos. Ya lo veras."

* * *

Jack cerró la puerta de la cabina silenciosamente detrás de él y se dirigió a la cabina del capitán con la esperanza de encontrar a Elizabeth ahí y pedirle que le diera algo de ropa para su madre. Ahora que todo el mundo estaba a bordo podían comenzar a planear su nuevo curso. También necesitaba decirle a Elizabeth el resto de la historia.

Habían sido interrumpidos cuando él le estaba contando la leyenda y ella todavía no sabía la parte más inquietante de la historia. Ella no sabía que si alguien que había sido regresado, encontraba un puñal mítico de agua y fuego podía usarlo para matar al inmortal que lo había traído y al hacerlo, alcanzaría la inmortalidad para sí mismo.

En cuanto iba a dar la vuelta en la esquina, Jack inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás de inmediato, al ver a Elizabeth y a James en el pasillo. Jack puso los ojos en blanco ante su propio comportamiento y estaba a punto de reunirse con ellos cuando alcanzo a escuchar las palabras de James:

"¿Por lo menos me dejas disculparme por ese beso? No tenía derecho…"

Jack parpadeo.

**CONTINUARA…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thunderhearts**

no tengo cara para enfrentarlas, pero quiero que sepan que aquí sigo y que aquí esta por fin el capitulo X. Mil perdones y espero que les guste. Besos y abrazos para todos.

**Capitana Angesse Sparrow:** Uff gracias por el review. Y gracias por tus palabras, pero lastimosamente este fic no es mío es un traducción de un fic en ingles de Florencia, si no sabes ingles pues aquí seguiré traduciendo a como Dios me dé oportunidad. Ah y si te gusta esta historia te recomiendo que pases a leer ¿Nos conocimos antes? Que es la historia de la que se deriva esta y ya de paso Vulnerant Omnes, Ultima Necat, ambos fics son de la misma autora y son geniales de verdad. Mil gracias otra vez.

**CAPITULO X**

Una botella de ron apareció en frente de Teague, sacudiéndolo de sus pensamientos. Lentamente se apartó de la barandilla y una débil sonrisa apareció en las esquinas de su boca. "No se parece a mí, sabes." Dijo en voz baja tomando la botella y girándose.

"¿No te gusta el ron?" Elizabeth pregunto medio sorprendida, medio divertida.

Teague sacudió la cabeza. "Te hace vulnerable." Dijo pensativamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

Elizabeth se atrevió a sonreír prudentemente. "¿Cómo el amor?"

Él no respondió. "Ella trató de dispararme varias veces." Comenzó después de una pausa, como si recordara una vieja y agradable historia. "Ella siempre estaba seria. Pero no tenia buena puntería."

"¿Por qué no te mato? Eso no puede contar como evidencia." Contraataco Elizabeth, comenzando a sonreír pero su sonrisa se destiñó cuando vio la solemne expresión en el rostro de Teague.

"La mate." Dijo con voz ronca. "Por lo que hacía, por lo que no hacía. Por quien era, por quien no podía llegar ser. Eso la mato."

"Deberías hablar con ella." Elizabeth insistió. Esperando sacar provecho de la serie de milagros inesperados y cambiar todos los problemas que complicaron el pasado y hacer un futuro feliz.

Había tanta luz en el mundo, ahora más que nunca, porque parecía que todo el dolor que había enterrado en su corazón se había ido. Sus padres ya no eran una espina en sus recuerdos: ahora eran parte de su _vida_ y le hacían palpitar el corazón cada vez que lo pensaba y aunque Jack jamás lo admitiría, creía que se sentiría de la misma manera si pudiera ver a sus padres encontrar la felicidad.

"Ella no quiere hablar conmigo, paloma." Dijo Teague con una pequeña sonrisa que no alcanzo a sus ojos.

"Creo que voy a hablar con ella primero para averiguarlo." Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa, saliendo rápidamente antes de que Teague pudiera detenerla.

* * *

"¡Y entonces hicieron jefe a papá!" dijo Blaxton con entusiasmo, disfrutando inmensamente del sincero interés de su abuela en todas las historias que contaba.

Christelle reía, mirando al Gobernador Swann quien respondía a su sonrisa con un rastro de resignación en sus ojos. Estaba seguro de que antes que terminara la semana iba a conocer todas las historias de Jack Sparrow de memoria.

"Esa es una de las más fascinantes historias que es he escuchado." Dijo Christelle, para el visible deleite de Blaxton. "Pero quizás." Continúo antes de que su nieto tuviera tiempo de comenzar otra historia. "Podríamos tomar un pequeño descanso antes de comenzar otra historia." Ella miró a su esposo, sonriendo interiormente al ver la sonrisa de alivio que apareció en su rostro. "Podrías enseñarme donde está la cocina y podríamos preparar una cena sorpresa para todos."

"¡Voy a mostrarte a ti y al abuelo todo el barco!" Blaxton ofreció, de repente recordando que no había tenido oportunidad de mostrarle a su abuelo Weatherby el _Perla Negra_ como lo había planeado

"¡Esa es una grandiosa idea!" dijo Christelle con una sonrisa.

"De hecho lo es." El Gobernador Swann concordó, ayudando a su esposa a levantarse, conteniendo el aliento cada vez que podía sentir su mano en la suya, la sensación aun era tan nueva… tan bien recordada…

Ella debió notar la expresión de su rostro porque apretó su mano suavemente y le sonrió otra vez.

"Entonces, comenzaremos con el timón." Les informo Blaxton, rápidamente trazando el plan para su paseo alrededor del barco en su cabeza. "Pero primero tengo que ir a mi cabina por mi sombrero." Añadió y prometiendo volver pronto salió de la cabina.

* * *

Elizabeth entro en la cabina del capitán esperando encontrar ahí a Jack y poder preguntarle donde estaba su madre. Checar todas las cabinas no tenía sentido, sin mencionar que quería asegurarse que Jack no tuviera ningún problema con que ella hablara con su madre… y sobre mencionar a Teague en esa conversación.

"Jack." Ella sonrió al verlo. Él estaba sentado en su mesa, inclinando sobre un mapa enfrente de él. "¿Cómo está tu madre?" preguntó, un poco asombrada por el hecho que él no levantara la vista cuando lo había llamado.

Jack pareció dudar antes de responder a la pregunta en un extraño tono de indiferencia. "Está durmiendo."

"¿Está todo bien?" Elizabeth pregunto con el ceño fruncido, acercándose a él.

Jack repasó el mapa con un dedo, su rostro indescifrable.

"¿Jack?" Elizabeth se detuvo al lado del escritorio, mirándolo interrogativamente.

Ella se dio cuenta que la miraba por el rabillo de su ojo pero sin decir nada.

"¿Vas a responderme?" parpadeo, confundida. "¿Esto es porque te dije viejo?" preguntó con una sofocada sonrisa, de repente sacudida por la idea.

Ella espero por la confirmación de su suposición pero él no sonrió, con sus ojos fijos en el mapa. Raras veces había visto una mirada tan seria en su rostro, mientras buscaba en su mente una posible explicación.

"¿Estas enojado porque le di tu ropa a James?" Lo intentó una vez mas y esta vez la sombra de una emoción se dibujo en su rostro, sus manos detuvieron sus movimientos en el mapa. Ella lo miraba expectante cuando pensó que permanecería en silencio, él hablo.

"¿Hay algo que _tu_ quisieras decirme?" Preguntó con voz ronca, que la hizo recordar a los días de tormentas en el timón cuando daba órdenes a gritos en los torrentes de lluvia.

Elizabeth amplio los ojos al verlo. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Jack sostuvo su mirada por un momento pero después regreso su atención al mapa, con su nariz fruncido en molestia.

Elizabeth lo miraba con estupefacción. Pensó que quizás él iba a decirle algo más, pero, aparentemente decidió ignorarla, comportándose como si ni siquiera existiera.

Entrecerrando los ojos al verlo, Elizabeth levantó la barbilla, se sentó en el borde de la mesa y después se deslizó sin ceremonias a través de la superficie, enviando todos los mapas y plumas al suelo. Jack parpadeo.

"¿Serias tan amable de explicarme que es lo que te pasa?" Preguntó ella, dejando caer sus zapatos al suelo, colocando sus pies en las piernas de Jack y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Jack frunció el ceño, un atisbo de frustración apareció en sus ojos ante el impulso interno de ahuecar el rostro de Elizabeth en sus manos y besarla.

"Yo no soy quien besa a otras personas en cuanto tiene la oportunidad de estar a solas con ellos unos cuantos minutos." Dijo Jack entre dientes, tratando de mantener su voz calmada. Mirando desafiante a Elizabeth, pero ella parecía tan sinceramente desconcertada, así que decidió añadir: "¿A menos que pienses que no cuenta porque él amablemente se disculpo después?"

Elizabeth parpadeo, La interpretación de las palabras la dejo muda. Ella miraba a Jack en completo desconcierto, hasta que algo se rompió en su mente y se echo a reír.

Jack la observaba en silencio, sentándose muy quieto, incluso cuando ella finalmente se deslizó del escritorio directamente a su regazo y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros.

"Te sugiero que cuando escuches detrás de la puerta, la próxima vez, escuches más a fondo." Dijo con una sonrisa divertida presionando un beso sobre sus labios.

Los ojos de Jack se cerraron por una fracción de segundo, pero después la miró otra vez, el enojo cambiando a desconcierto.

"Quizás si escuchas más a fondo esta vez, sabrás que se disculpaba conmigo por besarme antes de morir." Hizo una pausa, y después se inclino hacia delante, pronunciando cada palabra con mucha claridad. "_Hace siete años_."

"¿Hace siete años?" Jack repitió en una ligera voz entrecortada.

"Aye." Elizabeth dijo entre dientes, con sus ojos risueños.

Jack miró de derecha a izquierda. "Pero te besó." Dijo con un mohín.

"Jack." Dijo Elizabeth en señal de advertencia, riéndose entre dientes. "¿Quieres que hagamos una lista con todas las personas con las que nos hemos besado?" Preguntó, tomando dos piezas de papel y entregándole una a Jack.

Jack cortó un pedazo muy pequeño de papel de su hoja y se la dio a Elizabeth, tomando el pedazo grande de papel que ella tenía en su mano y apartándolo.

"Tú puedes hacer la tuya." Dijo Jack, con una pequeña sonrisa picara en sus labios. Elizabeth arqueo una ceja. "Yo no puedo hacer la mía porque no tenemos suficiente papel a bordo." Añadió, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, acercándola para besarla antes de que tuviera tiempo para expresar su irritación.

Elizabeth rompió el beso y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "¿Cómo puedes estar celoso de él? Si yo hubiera querido, podría haberme casado con él, mucho antes de que tú te hubieras metido en mi vida." Le dijo, entornando los ojos.

"En primer lugar el hecho que no hubieras querido hacerlo en el pasado, no significa que no quieras hacerlo ahora." Dijo arrugando la nariz, Elizabeth rodó los ojos. "En segundo lugar, fuiste tú la que se metió en mi vida, amor." Añadió, envolviendo su cabello alrededor de sus dedos y sonriendo al encontrar un pequeño diente pendiendo de una cinta de colores, uno de los tres dientes que Blaxton había perdido en su estancia en la casa de la sobrina de Gibbs un par de meses antes.

Elizabeth miró el diente y sonrió ante el recuerdo también. "Sigue siendo horrible que seas tan desconfiado." Dijo con severidad, frunciendo los labios. "¿En realidad es un insulto!"

Jack amplio los ojos al verla y ella frunció el ceño ante la total falta de seriedad en su rostro. "¿Lo es?" Murmuró ausentemente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y deslizando una de sus manos en la parte posterior de su cabeza, atrayendo sus labios hacia los suyos.

"Lo es." Respondió Elizabeth, respondiendo al beso.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntó él. Pasando su mano por la espalda de ella, sus dedos tropezando con los botones.

"Se supone que debes confiar en mí." Ella susurró en su oído, deslizando su mano abierta bajo su camisa.

Jack apoyó su frente en el costado de su rostro. "No se trata de confianza, Lizzie." Dijo en voz baja, sus labios acariciaban la mejilla de ella al hablar. "Confió en ti en muchas cosas. Te confiaría mi vida… tan extraño como sea." Añadió con un movimiento de su nariz. Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos al verlo. "Te confió el _Perla_ _Negra_. Solo que no te doy por sentado."

Elizabeth inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado, buscando su mirada. "Quizás deberías." Dijo tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tú no quieres que eso suceda." Él respondió, sonriendo.

Ella parecía reflexionar eso por un momento. "Creo que sí. Yo te doy por sentado, ¿sabes?" añadió conteniendo una sonrisa.

"¿En serio?" preguntó él y ella no pudo decidir cuan sincero era su asombro.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Por supuesto." Dijo ella plantando varios besos en sus labios. "Sé por fuentes fidedignas que crees que soy la mujer más inteligente y hermosa del mundo." Dijo ella, riéndose de la expresión consternada de su rostro.

"No puedo esperar para que sea lo suficientemente grande para que entienda que no es necesario… que no debe repetirte cada una de las palabras que digo." Jack murmuro con un mohín.

Elizabeth se rió. "No digas eso." Dijo con una mueca y un suspiro. "Extrañare eso."

Jack miró su rostro por un momento antes de hacerle una seña para que levantara los pies y la ayudo a moverse de su regazo para sentarla en el escritorio. Ella le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

"Sabes Lizzie… hay una manera sencilla para prevenir que eso no pase." Dijo enigmáticamente poniéndose de pie y haciendo a un lado los objetos que aun seguían en la mesa después de que Elizabeth había tirado sus mapas.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó divertida, comenzando a sospechar cual era la solución.

"Bueno…" Jack se aclaró la garganta, subiéndose al escritorio. "Siempre podemos asegurarnos de que haya alguien a bordo… alguien lo suficientemente joven, para decirte la verdad, cuando Blaxton ya haya pasado esa etapa…" Jack alejo el cabello de Elizabeth de su hombro y trazo una línea de suaves besos a lo largo de su cuello, ayudándola cuidadosamente a recostarla sobre el escritorio.

"¡Y aquí está la cabina del capitán!" Blaxton informo a sus abuelos expertamente, abriendo la puerta.

La risa de Elizabeth se convirtió en un grito horrorizado, cuando al sonido de las voces Jack perdió el equilibrio y se calló del escritorio golpeando el suelo haciendo un ruido sordo y dando un gemido ahogado.

Elizabeth se incorporo rápidamente del escritorio encontrándose con las miradas desconcertadas de sus padres y de Blaxton.

"Nosotros solo… estábamos planeando el curso." Dijo con una voz un poco tensa, señalando con incertidumbre los mapas esparcidos por el piso.

Jack se sentó verticalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de la incómoda sensación causada por la caída. "Aye, yo solo deje caer…" Extendió la mano para alcanzar a ciegas algo y con la otra mano presionaba su cabeza. "El divisor." Dijo agarrando el primer objeto que encontró. "¡Lo tengo!" lo levantó y lo sacudió sobre su cabeza.

"¡Genial!" Elizabeth asintió, sonriendo brillantemente a sus padres.

Christelle parecía bastante divertida y tal vez un poco avergonzada, pero la diversión pronto remplazo a todas las otras emociones, cuando noto la expresión en el rostro de Weatherby.

"Estoy mostrándole a la abuela y el abuelo el barco." Dijo Blaxton, corriendo hacia la mesa ayudando a Jack a levantar los mapas y todo lo demás que estaba en el piso.

Elizabeth se deslizó de la mesa con tanta gracia como le fue posible y escondió algunos mechones sueltos de su cabello detrás de su oreja. "¿No es demasiado agotador para ti andar caminando, mamá?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, acercándose a Christelle y tomando sus manos entre las de ella.

"No, estoy bien Elizabeth." Christelle dijo con una sonrisa. "No quiero quedarme en un solo lugar. Es un hermoso barco. Hemos disfrutado mucho explorándolo." Añadió, moviendo sus ojos hacia su esposo, quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Sí, y quizás deberíamos continuar…" comenzó el Gobernador Swann,, prometiéndose así mismo, _no_ volver a entrar en esta cabina en particular nunca, nunca más.

"Papá, ¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Blaxton, sosteniendo la orilla de un mapa, mientras Jack colocaba un pisapapeles a ambos lados del mismo.

"No lo hemos decidido aun." Dijo Jack, mirando a Elizabeth quien lo miraba sobre su hombro.

"¿Por qué no nos sugieren algunas ideas?" Propuso Elizabeth, mirando entre todo el mundo y acercándose a sus padres. "Y yo voy a ir a ver si tu madre aun sigue durmiendo." Dijo inclinándose hacia Jack. "¿En qué cabina esta? Quiero presentarme." Añadió, viendo la mirada interrogativa en el rostro de Jack. Él entrecerró los ojos mirándola con una apenas perceptible sonrisa. "Y hablar de algo." Añadió con una pequeña sonrisa. "O… de alguien."

"Puedo asegurarte que él es la última persona de la cual mi madre quisiera hablar después de haber vuelto a la vida después de tantos años." Dijo Jack, frotándose la cabeza donde se había lastimado después de haberse caído de la mesa.

Elizabeth tomó la mano de Jack y la remplazo con la suya. "Yo solo creo que deben hablar." Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. "Quizás puedan comenzar de nuevo. ¿No quisieras eso para ellos?"

"No." Jack respondió inmediatamente, causando que Elizabeth rodara los ojos. "Lizzie, ellos no tienen un feliz pasado que revivir." Añadió en un tono serio. "Ellos no fueron exactamente… felices… antes."

Elizabeth suspiro, pero después permitió que una pequeña sonrisa parpadeara en su rostro. Se inclinó hacia él y le dijo en voz baja. "Siempre se puede probar la técnica de "no hay un antes."

Ambos sonrieron ante el recuerdo. Elizabeth presiono un rápido beso en los labios de Jack, abrazó a Blaxton y dejo la cabina prometiéndole a sus padres que volvería enseguida.

"Papá, no pude encontrar mi sombrero." Dijo Blaxton preocupado, cuando todos los objetos en el suelo estuvieron levantados.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste, marinero?"

Blaxton lo pensó durante un momento. "Quizás lo deje caer cuando…" se detuvo, una sombra de tímida sonrisa cruzó por su rostro. "Estaba escalando los aparejos." Dijo en voz baja. A pesar de que Elizabeth ya no estaba en la cabina Jack puso los ojos en blanco y contuvo una sonrisa. "Voy a ver." Dijo Blaxton, de manera casual, y salió corriendo de la cabina del capitán, dejando a Jack solo con sus suegros.

* * *

"¿Por qué siempre estamos haciendo todo el trabajo?" Pintel se quejó, un profundo ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro, mirando el mar parpadeando repetidamente. "Me duelen los ojos."

"No veas el sol." Respondió Ragetti expertamente, inclinándose sobre la barandilla.

"¡No estoy viendo el sol, estoy viendo el mar!" Pintel bufó con irritación, poniéndole los ojos en blanco a Ragetti.

Ragetti se encogió de hombros y dio un pequeño paso hacia Pintel. "Quizás nadie más venga." Dijo inciertamente.

"Ellos dijeron que iba haber mas." Pintel dijo con impaciencia.

"¿Y si se ahoga?" Ofreció Ragetti después de un momento de consideración. "Si se ahoga, no vendría."

Pintel lo miró como si él solo hubiera dicho algo realmente estúpido. "Un fantasma no se puede ahogar."

"Si los fantasmas no puede ahogarse no necesitarían botes." Dijo Ragetti con los ojos fijos en el mar.

Pintel sacudió la cabeza y parpadeo en desconcierto.

"En el Armario." Aclaró Ragetti. "Las personas muertas estaban en botes. Si ellos no pudieran ahogarse no necesitarían botes."

Pintel lo miró, su rostro inexpresivo. "¡Pero estaban _muertos_! Los fantasmas son muertos vivientes." Argumentó.

"Si los fantasmas fueran muertos vivientes no serían fantasmas." Ragetti contraataco, causando que Pintel suspirara con frustración.

Él estaba a punto de responderle cuando algo atrapó su atención. Intercambio una mirada con Ragetti quien había visto la misma cosa.

Después de un momento de vacilación, procedieron a tratar de obtener el pequeño objeto que flotaba en el agua.

**CONTINUARA…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thunderhearts**

**Bazingura:** Muchas gracias por tu review, aquí está un nuevo capítulo y como ya casi estoy de vacaciones voy a actualizar con más frecuencia. Espero que disfrutes mucho este capítulo.

Tengo que agradecer a muchas personas por los reviews que estoy recibiendo en los otros fics, así que muchas gracias y ojala se pasen a leer este también. Bien saludos a todos y ya sin nada mas que decir, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

**CAPITULO XI**

James se enderezó, sus hombros y su espalda estaban rígidos. No estaba seguro si de repente comenzó a sentirlo o más bien estaba reconociendo el dolor. El hecho de estar vistiendo la ropa de Jack Sparrow no le ayudaba mucho y casi lamentaba haberse deshecho del uniforme. Este le traía recuerdos desagradables, sin embargo se sentía convenientemente familiar, mientras que la camisa y los pantalones que estaba usando ahora lo hacían sentir extraño y estaba medio temeroso que en realidad tuviera un extraño efecto en él, haciéndolo sentir como si no perteneciera a ningún lugar, otra vez.

Caminando a lo largo del pasillo, de repente notó que había olvidado cual cabina le habían asignado y una vez más, se encontró perdido, sin saber qué hacer, o a donde ir… se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy preocupante, el continuo vacio en su mente, que le hacía casi imposible pensar en el futuro, como si no tuviera futuro y que estaba condenado a contemplar el pasado sin fin, en este presente inmutable.

Las palabras de Elizabeth regresaron a su cabeza, pero la idea de comenzar su nueva vida en el _Perla Negra_ le parecía más bien un poco irónica. Una nueva vida. La frase en si era bastante agradable, a pesar de que todavía carecía de sentido. Por extraño que pareciera, su inicial idea de regresar al pasado, comenzar donde se había quedado, pero ¿podría continuar con una vida anterior y considerarla una nueva vida?

Había recuperado la cosa más improbable… su vida… y comenzaba a preguntarse si también podría recuperar sus sueños.

* * *

"Traje un poco de comida." Dijo Elizabeth con una pequeña sonrisa, colocando una bandeja en la mesa.

Había encontrado a la madre de Jack despierta, mirando hacia fuera por la ventana con ojos ausentes. Ella bajo sus pies cuando Elizabeth entro como si tuviera miedo del visitante.

"No sé si tengo hambre." Admitió Celeste, después de estar viendo la comida en silencio por algunos minutos.

"Sé que puede sentirse muy extraño…" dijo Elizabeth, preguntándose si la conversación sería buena idea, después de todo.

"Eres Elizabeth." Celeste la interrumpió.

"Sí soy Elizabeth. Soy…"

"La esposa de Jack. Lo sé. Él me lo dijo. Soy Celeste." Dijo ella, dando unos sorpresivos y agiles pasos hacia Elizabeth.

Para ser la persona que llevaba más tiempo ausente del mundo de los vivos que ninguna otra persona a bordo, la madre de Jack aparentaba estar perfectamente bien, toda sombra de desesperación y de confusión, tan claros en su rostro en la cubierta, hace apenas un par de horas… había desaparecido.

Elizabeth le regreso la sonrisa.

"Debo disculparme por…" Celeste movió su mano como si quisiera encontrar la palabra correcta y Elizabeth notó varios anillos en sus dedos. "Por mi comportamiento, por lo que dije… pensé…"

"Está bien. Yo hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera." Elizabeth agregó tranquilizadoramente.

La madre de Jack pareció divertida por un momento hasta que su rostro de tornó serio. "Espero que mi hijo no te de razones para tal comportamiento." Dijo en voz baja.

"No, no lo hace." Dijo Elizabeth suavemente.

Los ojos de Celeste se desplazaron hacia Elizabeth y sonrió. "Vamos a sentarnos." Dijo en el tono más alegre que pudo reunir, y Elizabeth decidió que hablarle de Teague definitivamente no era una buena idea.

Ella se sentó y tomo dos vasos de la bandeja, colocándolos sobre la mesa. Celeste parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando ausentemente a la distancia.

"Tenía doce años la última vez que lo vi." Dijo mirando a Elizabeth. "Ahora es un hombre." Sonrió. "No puedo… encontrar todos esos años, sé que nunca voy a recuperarlos." Añadió rápidamente, como si quisiera evitar que sus palabras fueran consideradas sin sentido. "No estuve aquí, pero…"

"Se siente como si tuviera que recordar todos esos años." Elizabeth la interrumpió. "Mi madre me dijo como se sentía." Añadió.

"Sí, Jack me dijo que tus padres también… volvieron." Dijo Celeste, y Elizabeth reprimió una sonrisa por la manera desconfiada con la que dijo la última frase, justo como siempre lo hacia el Gobernador Swann. "Me alegro de no ser la única." Suspiró Celeste. "¿Asuste a tu pequeño?" preguntó, recodando repentinamente la escena en la cubierta, una imagen en particular regresaba a ella con frustrante insistencia, pero trataba de concentrarse en todos los otros rostros que había visto.

Elizabeth se rio y sacudió la cabeza. "Blaxton no es fácil de asustar."

"¿Ni siquiera a las brujas?" Celeste pregunto pero después parecía arrepentida de sus palabras, pero rápidamente cambio el tema, antes que Elizabeth, quien estaba sorprendida por la pregunta, tuviera oportunidad de responderle. "Trate de dormir pero no pude. Estuve pensando en Jack… en lo que me dijo. No me siento como si estuviera muerta. Ya no es un niño, pero lo miro y lo veo. No sé cómo explicar esto, pero no me siento en lo absoluto extraña. Siento como si todo hubiera pasado ayer."

"Creo que cada quien lo siente diferente." Observo Elizabeth suavemente.

* * *

"Cada pieza de madera de este barco tiene una historia." dijo Jack con otra sonrisa. "Y cada mástil." Añadió con un pequeño movimiento de su nariz, mirando hacia el mástil principal, notando que estaban parados al lado de él.

Christelle inhalo el aire fresco, mirando a su alrededor con admiración, el mar color turquesa que los rodeaba la hacía sentir como si hubiera viajado en alguna de esas historias que tanto le habían gustado en el pasado.

Mirando alrededor de la cubierta, el Gobernador Swann se concentro en añadir nuevos puntos a la lista que estaba creando en su cabeza. Hizo una notal mental para saber que funciones y responsabilidades tenia exactamente Elizabeth aquí, y si no tenía demasiado trabajo. Después de todo, dirigir un barco debía ser muy diferente a dirigir una casa.

Jack miró sobre su hombro, preguntándose donde podría haber ido Blaxton. Probablemente aun estaba buscando su sombrero, mientras que Jack lo estaba ayudando a mostrarles el barco a los padres de Elizabeth.

Entrecerró los ojos contra el sol, notando que el barco de Teague se había ido. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y vio al Teliza de Oro desaparecer. Bufo sin humor en voz baja, molesto por sentirse decepcionado por la elección de Teague de escapar que enfrentarse a su madre. Era predecible tanto como sorprendente que se hubiera ido.

"Aquí están." Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa, emergiendo de debajo de la cubierta. "Siento haberlos dejado." Dijo acercándose a sus padres. "¿Espero que Jack los halla cuidado bien?" Preguntó con un toque de humor en la voz.

"Ciertamente lo hizo." Dijo Christelle echándose a reír.

"¿Dónde está Blaxton?" Preguntó Elizabeth dirigiéndose a Jack.

"Capitán." Interrumpió Ragetti la conversación, Pintel se paró a su lado. "Encontramos esto en el agua." Dijo, respondiendo a la mirada interrogativa de Jack, mostrando un sombrero que tenia oculto tras su espalda. "Esto estaba dentro." Dijo señalando una pieza de pergamino. "Flotando con esto." Agrego con incertidumbre, le entrego todo a Jack, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido, que apareció en su rostro, incluso antes de que oscuros pensamientos comenzaran a inundar su mente.

* * *

Celeste se encogió de hombre al quitarse su vestido y tomó el vestido que Elizabeth le había dado, lo presiono contra su cuerpo para ver si le gustaría llevarlo puesto. Sonrió ante el azul oscuro que le recordaba a…

La puerta de su cabina se abrió repentinamente y se quedo sin aliento ante la sorpresa de que en vez que entrara Jack o Elizabeth, entrara un completo extraño.

Los ojos de James se ampliaron y casi tropezó con sus propios pies al tratar de salir de la cabina lo más rápido posible. "Lo siento mucho." Dijo cerrando los ojos, aunque él ya se encontraba en el pasillo en lugar de la cabina. "Pensé que era mi cabina. Lo siento." Añadió, alcanzando la perilla de la puerta para cerrarla.

Celeste parpadeo un par de veces y después sonrió, divertida por la enorme vergüenza en la voz del hombre. Aprovechando el hecho de que él estaba de espaldas a ella, sin hacer ruido se puso el vestido y lo aliso con las manos, así, cuando él quisiera cerrar la puerta detrás de él, ella estuviera cerca de la puerta, completamente vestida.

"Fue usted, quien me ayudo a subir a bordo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó ella.

James se dio la vuelta, teniendo poco éxito en mantener su mirada fija y llevándola de arriba a abajo. "Sí." Dijo casi sin aliento. Dejando escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

Ella se echo a reír. "Soy Celeste."

James tomo la mano de ella entre las suyas y se presento cortésmente, expresando su alegría por conocerla.

Ella parecía aun más divertida, aunque también intrigada aunque él no sabría decir por qué. "Estaba demasiado confundida, como para darle las gracias antes, así que permítame darle las gracias." Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"No hice nada que sea digno de ser agradecido." James le aseguro en voz baja y algo sombría. "Pero ciertamente puedo sentir la confusión." Dijo, su boca se movió mostrando una sonrisa. "Yo tampoco estuve aquí los últimos años."

Celeste abrió mucho los ojos al verlo. "¡Dios mío!" Ella sacudió la cabeza, riendo. Su largo, ondulado cabello negro cayendo sobre sus hombros. "¿Cuántos ex fantasmas hay en este barco?"

James se encontró riendo brevemente también, el sonido era tan extraño como sorprendentemente agradable, rejuvenecedor.

"Hasta donde yo sé, solo cuatro. Hasta el momento." Agrego con una sonrisa débil. "Los padres de Elizabeth, usted y yo."

"Solo ellos y nosotros." Dijo Celeste divertida otra vez, James no podía identificar la fuente de su diversión.

Mientras James buscaba una respuesta, de repente y por accidente noto el color único de los ojos de ella, unos ojos violeta oscuro que parecían brillar cuando sonreía.

* * *

"Ese es el sombrero de Blaxton." Dijo Elizabeth tomando el sombrero de las manos de Jack, cuando él comenzó a desenrollar el pequeño trozo de pergamino que estaba escondido en el interior del sombrero.

"Debió habérsele caído por la borda." Dijo no tan convencido como había previsto.

"¿Podría alguien decirme donde esta mi barco?"

Todos miraron a Teague quien de repente apareció a lado de ellos, con la voz más aguda de lo habitual y por primera vez se le ocurrió a Elizabeth que él no habría reaccionado en tan majestuosa calma en el pasado. Christelle y Weatherby intercambiaron una mirada interrogante, mientras Elizabeth giraba y solo entonces se dio cuenta de la ausencia del Teliza de Oro.

Jack miró a Teague, escalofríos recorrieron su espalda. Apretó la mandíbula, moviendo sus ojos hacia el pergamino en sus manos.

Elizabeth se volvió hacia él, casi esperando que Jack dijera un comentario sarcástico sobre un motín de la tripulación de Teague y sobre abandonarlo.

Pero Jack no hizo nada y ella se quedo petrificada, observando el rostro de Jack. "¿Qué es?" pregunto en voz baja, dando unos pasos hacia Jack, sus ojos se movían entre los ojos de Jack y el pergamino en sus manos.

Jack la miró pero antes de arreglárselas para decir algo que apartara la mirada de ella del pergamino café en sus manos.

El pedazo de papel era viejo y estaba destrozado, el dibujo de una llave apenas era visible en él, eclipsada por las letras desiguales escritas por lo que parecía tinta.

El rostro de Elizabeth se quedo sin color, ante las dos palabras que le traían oscuros recuerdos a pesar de lo resplandeciente del sol.

Ensordecida por los latidos de su corazón, apenas pudo escuchar las ordenes de Jack, informándole a Cotton con voz fingida y metálica su nuevo curso.

Isla Cruces.

**CONTINUARA…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thunderhearts**

Chicas mil disculpas por tardar tanto, pero tengo mucho trabajo, aparte de este estoy traduciendo 3 fics mas que no tienen nada que ver con piratas y de verdad no me doy abasto. Espero me comprendan y me tengan un poco de paciencia.

**Bazingura:** Sobre que siga traduciendo, en verdad te digo que nunca lo dudes, lo hare. Así que ruego paciencia. Gracias por tu review.

**kasumi-chan:** Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste tanto el fic y bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Disfrútalo.

**Mily Depp:** Cuando conozco personas que ya han leído el fic en ingles y que aun así lo leen en español no tienes idea del gusto que me da, ojala y ahora te queden mas claras las cosas. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Mizuhi-Chan****: **No importa que no dejen review jajaja no es cierto amo que me dejen reviews, pero entiendo que a veces no se puede, así que no te preocupes. Las he extrañado mucho chicas, siempre me dieron animos y se los agradezco mucho. Pues bueno aquí esta el capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado.

Saludos a todos.

**GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO DEJAN REVIEW.**

**CAPITULO XII**

"Lizbeth." Jack seguía a Elizabeth, tratando de detener su búsqueda frenética, ella se negaba a darse por vencida.

Sus padres, la tripulación y James, todo el mundo había estado ayudando en la búsqueda alrededor del _Perla Negra_. El barco había sido recorrido varias veces y no había señales de Blaxton en ningún lugar.

"Lizzie." Jack trató de tomar la mano de Elizabeth, pero ella lo rechazo abriendo la puerta de otra cabina gritando el nombre de su hijo.

Jack la miró por un momento con un gesto preocupado y cuando ella quiso pasar a un lado de él para regresar al pasillo, Jack con delicadeza pero decididamente, la tomo por los hombros y la giró, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared.

"Lizzie, él no está aquí." Le susurró, tomándola de la barbilla para que le pusiera atención. Ella se mordió el labio, aun sin mirarlo. "Ya lo hubiéramos encontrado si estuviera aquí."

Elizabeth se quedo en silencio, inmóvil y solo después de un momento largo levanto la mirada, sus ojos inundados en lágrimas que rodaron por sus ojos cuando parpadeo.

"Sabes que él no puede ser dañado." Dijo Jack en voz baja tranquilizadoramente, acunando su rostro entre sus manos. "Él es inmortal." Añadió con una sonrisa rota, enjugando las lágrimas con sus labios y apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

"Eso no evita que tenga miedo, o frio o que sienta dolor." Elizabeth susurró con voz temblorosa. "Es solo un niño Jack."

"Ya lo sé." Jack articulo más que decirlo, cerrando los ojos en una pequeña mueca, que hizo que las manos de Elizabeth viajaran por el rostro de él y lo acunaran como las manos de él hacían con el suyo.

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa triste.

"¿Qué quiere Jones de nosotros?" Elizabeth pregunto después de una pausa, conteniendo el aliento para no llorar. "Sé que dijiste que podría querer vengarse, pero…" ella negó con la cabeza, sus manos se deslizaron sobre los hombros de Jack, su mirada se alejo de Jack, sin poder advertir la sombra de ansiedad que apareció en el rostro de él. "Simplemente me parece todo tan absurdo. ¿Crees que quiera recuperar el _Holandés Errante_?" Susurró dudosa, mirándolo de nuevo. "¿Jack?" demando, golpeada por la desagradable sospecha, de que algo andaba mal, que había algo en la mente de él que no le estaba diciendo.

"No es nada Lizzie." Dijo Jack, más rápido de lo necesario, de repente renuente a compartir con ella la otra parte de la leyenda, ahora que todo era más complicado que hace algunas horas atrás.

"Quiero saber lo que estas pensando. Puedo ver que estas pensando en algo…" dijo ella y su febril voz le dio aun más seguridad en no decirle todo en este momento… pero también había un atisbo de determinación en su mirada, que quería decir, que no descansaría hasta encontrar lo que le estaba ocultando.

"No tuve tiempo de decirte todo… de la leyenda." Dijo Jack con un pequeño suspiro, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. "No es nada demasiado alarmante." Añadió de inmediato, notando un atisbo de pánico en los ojos de Elizabeth. Jack la tomo por los hombros, acercándola más a él. "Sobre todo porque Jones no puede saber sobre esto." Dijo tranquilizadoramente, pero tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca y que hace tiempo le había parecido perfectamente lógicas, se dio cuenta que no eran absolutamente nada lógicas.

"¿Saber sobre qué?" Elizabeth abrió mucho los ojos mirándolo, su voz hueca por la ansiedad.

"Aparte del cofre, también hay una daga… tengo un dibujo de ella en alguna parte." Dijo Jack buscándose en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

"¿Una daga?" frunció el ceño confundida.

Jack podía sentir el pedazo de papel con el dibujo en la punta de sus dedos, pero no lo saco del bolsillo, decidió terminar la historia primero. "Aye, es una… se llama daga de agua y fuego."

"Jack." Las manos de Elizabeth apretaron la tela del abrigo.

Jack la miró con incertidumbre, una mirada que ella conocía muy bien, la mirada que solía preceder a una cascada de información potencialmente letal, que cuidadosamente había omitido antes.

"Una persona que fue traída de vuelta a la vida por una persona inmortal puede…" respiro profundamente. "Matar a esa persona inmortal con esa daga y al hacerlo, se vuelve inmortal, pero Jones no sabe nada de esto." Añadió rápidamente, con la esperanza que esto impidiera que Elizabeth…

"¿Qué quieres decir con que él no sabe sobre eso? ¿Cómo sabes que no sabe esto? ¡Tú no puedes saber lo que él sabe y lo que no!" Grito.

"Lizzie."

"¿Por qué me estas contando esto hasta ahora?" Continúo sin tener en cuenta los esfuerzos de Jack por calmarla. "Deberías de haberlo dicho…"

"No pensaba ocultártelo." La interrumpió Jack. "Es que… pasaron demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo."

"¿Qué podría ser más importante que el hecho de que Blaxton podría…? ¡Estar en peligro!" Exclamó Elizabeth, y solo entonces el significado de las palabras la golpeó con toda su fuerza. Se apoyo contra la pared con un jadeo. "Él puede… realmente él puede…" susurró ella ahogándose con las palabras.

"Lizzie." Jack la obligo a mirarlo, sus ojos clavados en los de ella en extrema seriedad. "Incluso si Jones supiese lo de la daga, aunque supiera que fue traído a la vida de nuevo por alguien inmortal, incluso si conoce la leyenda, todavía hay algo que no puede saber, porque nadie a parte de nosotros dos lo sabe." Elizabeth lo miró en silencio, pensando en sus palabras. Jack bajo su voz hasta que fue un susurro. "Él no sabe que Blaxton es inmortal. Él no puede saber eso."

"Entonces ¿Por qué Jones lo secuestro?" Elizabeth pregunto tras una pausa, la tentadora esperanza era más atractiva para ella también, aunque no era tan fácil de aceptarla.

"Porque él es un niño. Tan simple como eso." Jack puso la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla de Elizabeth. "Estoy seguro de que es tan simple como eso."

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza. "Estoy tan…"

"No." Jack puso un dedo sobre los labios de ella. "Todo estará bien. Vamos a llegar a la Isla Cruces en dos días."

"¡Dos días!..." Elizabeth escondió su rostro en sus manos dando un medio gemido y medio sollozo.

Jack hizo una mueca y rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, encerrándola en un apretado abrazo. Elizabeth apoyo su mejilla en el hombro de Jack, mirando hacia la nada con los ojos vacios.

"Jack no voy a estar dos día sin saber…" se detuvo a mitad de la frase, mordiéndose los labios para no llorar. "¿Por qué simplemente no podemos alcanzarlos antes de que lleguen a la Isla Cruces?" Preguntó en voz baja. "_El Perla Negra _es más rápido que el _Teliza de Oro_ y Jones ahora es mortal." Se apartó para mirarlo. "Debemos luchar."

Jack se quedo en silencio por un momento, pero era fácil reconocer que ese silencio no significaba que Jack estuviera reflexionando sobre sus palabras, sino mas bien que ese silencio hablaba sobre el convencerla de hacer lo que él creía que era lo correcto. "Creo que debemos hacerle creer que está delante de nosotros."

* * *

Sin hacer ruido, meditaba las palabras que había escuchado, Teague camino hacia la cocina, dejando a Jack y Elizabeth en el pasillo para que pudieran continuar con su conversación.

Abrió la puerta y entro, sus ojos recorrieron a Celeste, los padres de Elizabeth y James, quienes estaban reunidos ahí.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en Celeste, pero ella aparto su mirada con cierta brusquedad, cosa que llamo la atención de James. Él miro a Teague que simplemente se acerco a la mesa lentamente y James tuvo la breve impresión abstracta, que bien podrían ser las pisadas fuertes del hombre quienes movían el barco y no el mar.

"¿Cómo están?" Christelle le pregunto a Teague cuando este se sentó con la voz cargada de preocupación. Paradójicamente, la desaparición de su hijo la hizo comenzar a sentirse viva de nuevo, ya que solo hasta ahora se hacía dolorosamente claro que era una vida que ella estaba viviendo y no un sueño. Todos sus recuerdos más preocupantes habían regresado y se estremeció interiormente ante el recuerdo de uno en particular, ante la extraña sensación de su mano siendo apretada por las de su esposo… la mano de él era mas y mas caliente… ¿o es que quizás ella se estaba enfriando?... "¿Cómo están?" repitió ella, descartando todos los otros pensamientos y tratando de concentrarse solo en lo que estaba sucediendo actualmente.

"Ellos estaban en medio de una conversación y no quise molestarlos." Dijo Teague volviendo su mirada hacia ella.

"¿Cómo pudo ocurrir esto?" el Gobernador Swann dijo con el ceño fruncido. "¿Nadie vio a ese hombre? Hay una docena de marineros… aquí" rápidamente se aclaro la garganta. "No podrían haber estado todos bajo la cubierta cuando esto sucedió."

"Difícilmente es un hombre Gobernador." Observo James en voz baja.

Weatherby miro hacia otro lado con un suspiro y dando un movimiento de cabeza que parecía un asentimiento. Christelle movía sus ojos entre ellos.

"¿Lo conoces?" Christelle pregunto, inclinándose hacia su marido y tomando su mano entre la de ella.

"Lo vi una vez." Respondió el Gobernador, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la mano de su esposa.

"Entonces él perdió al _Holandés Errante_…" James pensó en voz alta, tratando de recolectar los pedazos de sus recuerdos, preguntándose que había sucedido después de su muerte. Por primera vez trato de juntar las piezas no solo de su propia vida, sino de todo lo que había pasado desde su muerte. "¿Quién apuñalo el corazón?" preguntó mirando a Teague, la única persona en la cabina que podía saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Celeste se quedo mirando el suelo, a pesar de la persistente sensación de ser observaba. No quería darle la satisfacción a Teague de mirarlo ni siquiera por un momento. Se reprendió interiormente, por pensar en él incluso en este momento. Su nieto era lo único que importaba en este momento y trataba de olvidar, olvidar, ¡olvidar! Todo lo demás.

"William Turner." Dijo Teague inclinando su cabeza hacia a un lado.

James se mostro sorprendido, sin embargo no demasiado extrañado. "Así que después de todo eligió a su padre." Dijo mas para si mismo que para cualquier otra persona.

Las cejas del Gobernador Swann se enarcaron ante el pensamiento.

"Él no eligió nada." Respondió Teague con voz cantarina que hizo que Celeste apretara sus manos en un puño, enterrando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos para evitar cambiar su mirada a Teague. "Jack iba a apuñalar el corazón, pero Jones clavo una espada en el chico y Jack lo hizo apuñalar el corazón en su lugar. Eso no lo mato pero lo hizo capitán del _Holandés_. Pero ya no es el capitán." Añadió tras de una pausa. "Fue liberado de su maldición, pero eso es una historia muy larga. El padre de William ahora es el capitán del Holandés."

Christelle levo un mechón de su cabello tras de su oreja, preguntándose si realmente era la única persona más confundida de la cabina, pero definitivamente así era como se sentía.

"El capitán Jack Sparrow sacrifico la inmortalidad por William Turner." James sacudió la cabeza dando un resoplido sin humor, mirando pensativamente hacia la distancia. "El mundo está lleno de maravillas."

"Sí." Coincidió Teague lentamente. "Pero estas son siempre las mismas maravillas." Dijo en voz baja, su mirada persistente sobre Celeste antes de moverla hacia la ventana.

* * *

Sus pies podía atravesarlos fácilmente, también sus manos y brazos. El problema comenzaba (y, he hecho terminaba) con la cabeza que era demasiado grande para pasar a través de los barrotes.

Con un suspiro de derrota, no de una derrota final, sin embargo de derrota, Blaxton se dejo caer en el suelo, mirando tristemente alrededor de la celda. Su aparente incapacidad para escapar lo hacía sentirse triste y avergonzado. Siempre había maneras de salir de todas partes y estaba seguro que su papá ya habría encontrado diez maneras para escapar de ahí.

El bergantín del Teliza de oro era un lugar muy desagradable, pero Teague creía que debería ser así, un lugar desagradable. Blaxton miro con cautela a su alrededor, en realidad no le tenía mucho miedo a las ratas, pero tampoco le gustaban demasiado. Apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos y frunció sus labios con resignación.

"¡Nos secuestran! ¡Nos secuestran!"

Blaxton se incorporo al escuchar una voz familiar.

"¡Plumero!" Exclamo con alegría al ver el loro de su mamá. Curiosamente parecía que al perico le gustaba el nombre, aunque no era especialmente halagador, ya que este se origino cuando Jack lo llamaba "estúpido plumero" en los momentos en que su paciencia se estaba agotando, pero el loro parecía disfrutar que lo insultaran, acostumbrado a eso después de haber pasado muchas noches en vela al lado de Jack mientras le enseñaba la canción de él y Elizabeth.

Plumero blandió sus alas y voló a través de los barrotes, aterrizando en la rodilla de Blaxton.

"Estamos atrapados aquí." Dijo Blaxton, encogiéndose de hombros, dedicándole al pájaro una mirada triste.

El loro inclino su cabeza hacia a un lado. "¡Me importa un comino!"

"El abuelo Teague dice que el bergantín tiene que ser un lugar de donde nadie se pueda escapar." Pensó Blaxton en voz alta para que el loro lo escuchara.

"Buscamos motines."

Blaxton suspiro, pero luego, de repente, sus ojos se iluminaron. "Nadie, a excepción del capitán de la nave."

Se puso de pie haciendo que el loro volara de su rodilla a su hombro. "El abuelo dijo que a veces puede ocurrir que se encierran en su propio calabozo." Continuo emocionado, explicando sus pensamientos a plumero, mientras recorría la celda e inspeccionaba cada parte del barco muy detenidamente.

"¿Yo ho?" Canto el loro un poco escéptico, sin gustarle mucho el hecho de que Blaxton estuviera moviéndose tan vigorosamente porque esto le hacia muy difícil su estadía en el hombro del chico.

"Siempre debes saber cómo escapar de tu propio bergantín." Concluyo Blaxton, bajando la voz por si acaso.

Estaba a punto de continuar su discurso cuando descubrió algo en la pared. Acerco su rostro, paso su mano por la superficie rugosa que parecía…

Dejo de respirar cuando de repente una parte de la pared se movió, Blaxton cayo hacia adelante a través de lo que parecía ser una puerta demasiado pequeña. Pero el dolor causado por la caída, no tenia ninguna importancia porque Blaxton estaba completamente alegre ante su descubrimiento.

"¡Lo encontramos!" Exclamó, arrastrándose rápidamente por el agujero, si tener miedo a la oscuridad que había ahí dentro. "¡Encontramos un pasadizo secreto!"

El loro parecía recio a seguirlo, pero después de un momento de vacilación, decidió seguirlo.

"Creo…" Blaxton comenzó pero se detuvo cuando el buque se inclino, causando que la puerta secreta se cerrara dejándolos a él y al loro en la completa oscuridad.

Blaxton rápidamente se arrastro hacia atrás y trató de empujar la puerta, pero esta se negó a moverse.

"¿Oi?" pregunto el loro, por primera vez abandonando la letra de la canción.

Blaxton trató de abrir la puerta una vez más, pero fue en vano. "Tendremos que encontrar la puerta del otro lado." Dijo con toda la convicción que su voz pudo reunir.

Podía escuchar el batir de las alas del loro que aterrizaba en su hombro, de alguna manera lo había localizado en la oscuridad. Ligeramente golpeo la mejilla de Blaxton quien firmemente dijo: "Oi."

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
